The Last Hope
by peetapen
Summary: Jesse is turned into a puppy, a celestial being different from humans. And Beca is his Last Hope. His Only Hope.
1. First Time

A/N: Testing…

This was taken from a fanfic I was doing before for Glee. However, (no offense to fellow gleeks) I lost the love I have for Glee. However, the story in which this was taken from had a really good plot and I really wanted to develop it. So this is testing the waters. I do hope I don't offend anyone.

I don't own the characters of Pitch Perfect.

* * *

_**Once upon a time, a girl with dark brown hair and huge, enthusiastic smile was given the gift of voice. It was to be the most beautiful voice in the whole land as befits the child of the lady Scarlet of the High Order. But one night, the child was taken and was never seen again.**_

BECA:

_No one knows I can sing. It's one of the secrets that I keep close guard of. I have survived for the longest time, hopping into different fosters homes without anyone knowing that I sing. But enough about this sad story. Because this actually is a fantasy story._

_This story is something many might want to happen. When you know that there's somebody out there for you, you'd pretty much like to find him at the most special situation. What with all the fantasy that entertainment offers us, we can't help but dream like princes and princesses. And it's likely that we dream all the time. And when it really happens, we can't believe it. Like it's something we don't deserve. __But believe me when I say, you deserve it when something extremely beautiful happens to you._

Rebecca Mitchell likes people to call her Beca. She finds that Rebecca sounds like a name of a sophisticated hooker and she's nowhere near like that. So far, she's only had 3 real boyfriends, a few flings and no one-night stands. Hard to believe huh. Beca was among the youngest and most talented sound mixer in the film industry. She was creative, had a ridiculously good ear for good music and makes killer mixes.

For the people she works with in the dining hall of Pitch Perfect Productions.

She knows she doesn't deserve this. All the more does she strive to one day be among the ranks of the greatest arrangers in the music world.

* * *

"Never again will you be loved unless you are accepted as who you are with whatever shape you are in. Until then, you will only be in human form when the moon is at its highest in the clouds. You will not have rest until you've found the one for you and you will suffer everything you've made numerous women and men have because of your meddling."

The sage glowed bright red in color as she cast her spell on the frightened individual.

"You will live in a world that is young in ideals and you will have to endure every single ounce of cruelty that will be thrown at you. And you will have the least abilities to avoid them. You must and you will experience all of it. Until you hear that somebody loves you for who you are, you will stay shifting in shape involuntarily."

"Please," the young man said, "Your curse is too much for me to bear. Death would be a better punishment than to experience all of this."

"Even in your punishment you are stubborn young sage. I have spoken. Farewell."

"No," tears ran down the eyes of the young man, "Please don't do this to m—"

A struck of lightning.

The young man woke in a damp place, feeling the world grow bigger than he ever felt before.

* * *

A deep sigh escaped from Beca's lips as she remembered the day's events. She can't believe her bad luck! Of all the people who would be seen checking out the latest P. Diddy arrangements, it was her. She was supposed to be just dropping off their lunch. She noticed no one else was in the booth. So, she took a peep. Listened to the latest mix…adjusted the effects a little bit…and then over writing the latest recording. And then the big boss came out. Station guy as what they call him.

She was immediately let go.

_Bummer. Here I was thinking that I could save P. Diddy's record. Why did station guy had to be the one who entered the booth? I never saw him once visiting at that time of the hour. Sheesh! And I was actually close in probably making a break for it! Really Beca. What a loser. _Beca thought to herself as she grudgingly pulled herself to get home.

She suddenly heard a muffled sound. A yelp. A bark from a really angry man. And something crashing to the dumpster ahead. She thought somebody was being raped. She hid herself in a nearby bush when suddenly something moved beside her. She almost shouted and dropped her heart when she saw a brown fur ball.

_A puppy? You're the one causing the ruckus?_ Beca thought.

"Hi there," Beca ventured to come near the puppy. It was brown as a nut and had hair covering its eyes. A growl came from the ball of fur. "You are awfully snobbish for a dog are you?" Beca smirked. _I even had to meet a snobbish animal. _She was about to talk to herself about the irony of the situation when she heard a loud bark from a man. She scooped the puppy up and headed towards her apartment. _Good thing I'm only near here. You should thank me dog. Which reminds me…_Beca tried to see if the dog had a tag. A gold coin slipped from the god's neck which Beca caught.

"JesSon Swanson" Beca read aloud.

_That's a lot a sons. And an awfully human name for a dog._

* * *

A/N: Uhhhhh…please review. Really need feedback on this.


	2. Brown Eyes

A/N: 4 favorites is enough for me to continue :P

I don't own the characters of Pitch Perfect

* * *

_Now what do I do with you?_ Beca half asked herself and the puppy. She noticed the deep brown color of the puppy's fur which she found relaxed her in a mysterious way. The puppy looked at her intently with its fur covered eyes, tilted its head and waited for his new master's decision in life. _First thing, I can't see your eyes at all._

Beca found a discarded scissor near her sofa and clipped away the fur in front of the puppy's eyes. She then saw the deep dark brown eyes of the puppy.

_Your eyes look so much like a human. And reacts like one too, _thought Beca. She recalled the way the dog looked at her when she put it down. Tired. Restless. Like it was carrying the whole world on its shoulders.

She was snapped out of reverie when she saw the puppy enjoying her hard earned favorite scarf.

"Hey! Hey! Don't eat my scarf! That's my favorite. Bad Jesson" Beca winced at the absurdity of the name. "I should think of a different name for you," Beca said to the furball, "Can I call you Jessie?"

She was agreed with an enthusiastic bark from the puppy. Then the puppy suddenly began crying.

"Oh no, what's wrong Jessie? Are you hungry Jessie?" Beca crooned. She received mournful cry. "I'll get you something to eat. Wait in here furball" Beca said as she went out to get food for her new puppy.

* * *

Not that it was a crime to think that a person is adorable but Jesson can't help noticing how adorable his new owner was. _I should be calling myself Jessie now. I like it! _Of all his previous owners, only this woman was kind enough to give him a name. _Although I don't know hers. _

Of all the places and of all the people he could have the luck to find a beautiful woman; it had to be somewhere he was beaten up the most. He must have experience every cruel thing this world had to offer. There were numerous nights he was slumped in a cold, dark alley, nursing his wounds in both puppy and human form. It was the hardest when he was in his human form. The human world was not a good place for a stray pup. Let alone a stray man. Who's naked. At the latest point in the night.

He could ride with this recent (and awesome) development in his life. However, he can't get past the feeling of familiarity with his new owner's aura. He was trying so hard not to think of himself naked in this woman's apartment. For as sure as his curse exists, he will not past the chance to know this person. And probably make her break the curse.

Moments later, the brown haired woman opened her apartment door to find a puppy asleep inside one of her slippers.

* * *

Beca opened her room and found that Jessie was fast asleep inside her slippers. She slowly closed her door, careful not to wake up her furball when the pup's head jerked right up at the sound of the door.

"Sorry to wake you up. But I think you'll love what I have on my hands right now" Beca smiled as she noticed the wild waggling of her pup's tail. "Here you go then Jessie," Beca enjoyed this new found comfort she's feeling towards her new pup. But she can't help but feel the emotions her pup seems to be burying for her. It's dangerously coming out from its lid. She might need to cry herself to sleep tonight.

"Jessie?" Beca called her pup, "I need to take care of myself a bit. Would it be alright if I leave you here eating?" She smiled at the energy her dog only to be confused at how agitated it really appeared. "Yes, Jessie? What's wrong?" Beca asked. The brown fur ball yelped, ran towards her window and scratched its glass. The window was near the apartment's fire staicase.

"What do you want furball? You can't go outside. I can't keep an eye on you on those stairs." But the pup seemed determined to get out of the apartment.

"Ok. Ok. Why are you in such a hurry," Beca complained as she opened her apartment window. The puppy jumped outside with enthusiastic agility and started to climb the stairs. "Come back when you're done with your business Jessie. I'll keep the window low enough for you to come inside," Beca called after her dog.

She didn't notice that the moon was moving high among the clouds and the difference of the pup's bark from a man's throaty yes.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"You called for me Lady Scarlet" said a man in thick yellow robes to a lady in sparkling red robes. She was looking in what seemed to be a watery portal. It showed a puppy turning into a man while climbing the stairs of an apartment's exit.

"Yes Lord Xanthous. I believe we have progress from the solution we started two short ages ago."

"Is everything going along the plan Lady Scarlet?"

"Yes…everything is going according to plan"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the immediate response of the three people who have reviewed this fic. I'm so glad you liked it! Haha XD Although, of course, this is really an experimental fantasy story that I'm hoping more people would like.

Reviews please! Tell me if the story needs some explanation or something's off or too vague or if I made an insane amount of grammatical/structural errors or if I need to seriously consider reading my work 10 times in order to really see if people could actually understand it (not that I read it any less).

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	3. It's Time

A/N: This is getting bigger than what I thought it would be. It's like creating a whole new universe. So, I'm asking you to bear with me if there are timeline gaps or story plotlines that would fall under a weak spell. I will be putting in a lot of explanations as this will be the build up to the universe I have created. I hope you stick with me.

Some clarifications: When I say age it means years. I just wanted to use another term for the other universe I created.

Oh, and please do forgive me for getting Jesse's name wrong for two chapters! That was how it is spelled in our country. That was what I was used to spelling it. I corrected it in here so don't worry!

Anyway, I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters (Although so far I've only used Beca and Jesse)

* * *

_**30 ages ago**_

"Lady Swan, the Jes offspring is here"

"Very well, send him in"

A young male from the planet Earth entered the spotless white hall of the Ivory Guardian of the High Order. He was 5 years old (from the timeline of planet Earth), had brown bushy hair, brown eyes and a lanky build. He wasn't particularly named yet as he was chosen from infancy as a Celestian—a being different from humans (and unknown to them as well) and was the historical recorder of the Universe. Only the Celestians know of the existence of the different species across the Universe and have since been the guardians of each world. Aside from being a recorder, Celestians are also the Guardians of the Ideals of a world. Once they know of it and have recorder it, they protect these ideals for that particular world to remember when they forget.

"Jesson," the melodious tone of Lady Swan broke the young boy's reverie. He met the white eyes of Guardian.

"Yes, Lady Swan," the boy answered.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, Lady Swan."

"Very good. Do you know that you are only the 5th chosen one from your specie?"

"Yes, Lady Swan"

"What then is your specie?" The Ivory Guardian looked intently at the young human. He was very calm and his aura showed a particular skill that was the reason he was a chosen one.

"I am a human. Male. From the planet Earth Lady Swan," answered the boy.

"Very good. Now, you have completed the Celestian training and exams with one of the highest results we have ever encountered of your specie. But I believe there is a particular skill that set you apart from among the trainees. Would you care to show it to me?"

The young boy smiled—for the first time since he arrived at the hall and summoned a stringed instrument. The Ivory Guardian looked at it with inquisitive eyes and found that her aura was already beginning to be affected by the set of skills of the young Celestian.

Jesson began by singing one note which he followed by the pluck of the strings of the instrument he was holding. He sang with great proficiency and played with heartfelt passion that the Ivory Guardian wondered how humans cry (as she was incapable of it. She only knew of it because of the history recorded by the Celestians) and if this was the particular emotion needed in the situation. She noticed that Jesson was slowly whispering as he neared the end of his song. She can't help but wonder greatly why this particular boy was of precise interest to the Crimson Guardian.

"Very good Jesson. That was incredible. You not only managed to pass how to record the history of the world you will be assigned in but to give something to them as well."

"Thank you Lady Swan," the boy expressed with a huge smile.

"You will begin the next phase of your training under the Lord Xanthous. You will be transported to his hall after you have gathered your belongings." Here, the Lady Swan noticed a crease in the young boy's head. "You have something on your mind Jesson?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Swan. If—I am permitted to voice them…" they boy answered. He was met with a tilt of the Lady's head. "I was led to believe that I was to train under you Lady Swan. Given that you are the Guardian of Music. I wasn't aware that Lord Xanthous ever trained anyone with the skill of music."

"Oh," Lady Swan considered carefully how she will address the boy's concern as it was also hers. "Since…since you had the highest results from your specie, you are going to hone it under the Guardian of Intelligence. Lord Xanthous is waiting for you and is very eager to start your training. He's particularly fond of your kind." _As actually most of the High Order _Lady Swan thought to herself.

The boy bowed low to Lady Swan and asked for her forgiveness for his questions. "I believe that the High Order knows what we are capable of. I trust in your judgment and cannot wait to begin my work under Lord Xanthous," the boy added. The Lady Swan knows that the young Celestian accepted his fate with a heavy heart. "Jesson," the Lady Swan held the young boy's face, "Do not let go of the gift you have. You have the ability to calm the aura of any specie I have ever encountered to have possessed the gift of music. Probably if the Lady Scarlet's child was never taken, you and she would have been the most gifted musical beings that I have ever encountered. So Jesson, promise me that you won't stop singing or playing. Even when Lord Xanthous asks you to minimize your gift, never ever do that. Do you understand me?" The white eyes of the Lady Swan bore into the heart of the young boy. Jesson nodded profusely and smiled greatly to the Ivory Guardian.

"Gather your things now Jesson. Your fate awaits you," sang the Guardian of Music.

"Thank you Lady Swan."

The Ivory Guardian followed the young Celestian as he walked away from her hall. She thought long and hard with the decision she is making.

_I will take care of that child. He would be my son._

* * *

_**Present day**_

For three months Jesse enjoyed the company of Beca. His new owner ensures that he's fed well, takes a bath regularly and is walked every afternoon in the nearby park.

Jesse managed to keep getting out of the apartment whenever his transformation takes place. But at times, he catches himself thinking if he could change in front of Beca (it took him three days to know his owner's name) so he can know if she will be able to accept him. For those three months, he tried figuring out a way that he can meet Beca in human form especially at nights when he spends it in his makeshift room at the rooftop of Beca's apartment building.

He came close to it one night.

It was around two weeks ago. After transforming, he went down to have dinner when suddenly the window to Beca's apartment opened and he was face to face with Beca.

"Oh my god…" Jessie stammered

"Oh," Beca replied, "I'm not a god if that's what you're expecting." Jesse snorted a laugh.

"I'm so sorry; did you just come from the roof?" Beca asked.

Jesse swallowed and managed to squeak a yes.

"What was that?" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Jesse managed to reply with full voice, "Yes, I was upstairs. Up the roof."

"Did you see my dog by any chance?"

"Yo—your dog?" again Jesse stammered.

"Yes…" Beca said slowing her speech, "He's a bushy brown puppy. He usually stays up there all night. I don't know what he does in there but I don't see him there whenever I go up. But he manages to go back to me every morning."

"Ahhh...that dog. Yes, I've seen him in there once or twice. Jesson is it?"

"Actually, it's Jesse. I wanted to buy him a different tag but that dog loves his current tag with that weird name."

"Ahehe, yes. I noticed that too." Jesse scratched his neck. Just as Beca was deciding to close her window, Jesse braved himself to speak "I'm Jesse too by the way."

"Oh, so you're a Jesse too." Beca said.

"Yup. I was actually deciding whether I should laugh at the coincidence or be freaked out by the fact that of all the humans living in this apartment, I have the same name as a dog," Jesse nervously laughed.

Beca managed to laugh a little at his joke. "Nice meeting you Jesse. Be careful on going down the stairs and if you see my dog, tell him to sleep over here some time. Good night then." Beca closed her window without so much of another look at Jesse.

"I—"Jesse tried to follow up a question. _I didn't catch your name. _Jesse realized that his current owner is somewhat closed up to people. _How do I come close to you? How?_

He remembered a particular stringed instrument that he once used in front of the Ivory Guardian of the High Order. _Woah, I still remember all of them _Jesse pondered._ Now where do I get that instrument in here? Music is my gift isn't it Lady Swan? _Jesse imagined that his mother was looking at him in the skies.

True enough, a million light years away from the planet Earth, the Ivory Guardian is looking at a watery portal following every move of his son.

* * *

A/N: Ah, so we've come to the fantasy side of the story. I hope you all still stick around. Do sound off in the reviews of the things you don't understand. Or if you think all of this sucks -_-" or if I need a Beta reader to sort our this madness I began.

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 (who are hunger games fans? :P) or on tumblr: .com

Really, really would love reviews!


	4. The Only Exception

A/N: The Beca Perspective

Thanks for all the reviews! Also, I have a gimmick with the chapter titles. I wonder is someone could tell it to me

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters

* * *

For three months Beca tried to look for work that was in line with sound mixing. That what was she was good at. So she decided to take a shot. And so far, no shot is proving to be a good one.

She's tried numerous production houses. Gave out too many to count demo CDs and not one has proven to suit her need. Meaning, not one has called for her to be a sound mixer. One was a house assistant (a stacker of CDs), another asked her if she would be willing to give her mixes but they can't afford to recognize her work as of the moment (which was a total bugger), and another told her straight that her mixes were far too ordinary and she was better off working in universities.

_Maybe I'll give that a shot, _thought Beca. She sighed to herself at her desperation. She never thought things would turn out this way. After dropping out of Barden University, she thought she had the world in the palm of her hands. She escaped from her then current foster parents and lived on her own.

Work on her music, find someone who can appreciate her music, sell out her music and live peacefully on her own. That was the plan. But after finding that the "real world" is not as easy as putting it in the palm of her hands, she worked as a diner assistant at Pitch Perfect Productions. Not the best scenario but at least she was near a production house. She thought she was beginning to tear down the walls of the real world when her diner friends heard and appreciated her music. But then the P. Diddy happened.

She was back to square one.

These days her only consolation was the puppy she found somewhere near her apartment. Somehow, that puppy puts her at ease and makes her want to meet tomorrow. At times when the brown furball looks at her, she feels as if she's looking at someone she's met. Another time she thought the dog's eyes fully resembled that of her rogue neighbor, Jesse.

She remembered the day she met that guy. She was looking for Jesse, her puppy, wondering for the nth time where that dog goes to at nights when she popped her head out her window and was face to face with a young man with brown hair, brown eyes and goofy lips. _Who the-? _Beca was startled when the young man talked with such terror. It was like either he was extremely startled or she was someone he didn't want to see. _Or maybe he's a burglar, _Beca frightened herself, _I didn't realize burglars look cute these days, _Beca caught herself thinking.

"I'm not a god if that's what you're thinking," Beca managed to both save herself from humiliation and see if the guy was a burglar. Luckily, he wasn't and he seemed to be living in the same building when he said he knew her dog. _They even have the same name. _Regardless, Beca never created relationships around her apartment building. Less relationships, less responsibilities as Beca tells herself most of the time. She said good night and closed her window, wondering where the hell her puppy goes to at night.

But the human Jesse apparently isn't one who gives up. In a description, he's a relationship guy and he chose Beca to be close with.

After two evenings from their first encounter, human Jesse knocked on Beca's window. Beca curiously went to her window and saw the huge goofy grin of human Jesse. He was holding something like a juice box and some snacks. At nine in the evening.

"Yes, hello?" Beca said opening her window. Human Jesse held out the juice box and the snacks. "I thought I could give some apology for startling you the other night," human Jesse explained, "I was eating somewhere near and was thinking how I could make up with you. So I thought, you look liked someone who could use some cheering up. I bet food can cheer you up," human Jesse continued with still that goofy grin on her face.

Beca can't believe her eyes. _Who is this guy? How obnoxious can a guy be? Is he saying I like eating food? Is he stalking me? _Beca panicked. Human Jesse seemed to notice the change on Beca's countenance. "Oh my god, I'm not a stalker or a burglar or a killer. I'm just really a friendly neighbor who wants to explain what the hell he was doing going down that stairs that night."

"Ok," Beca said giving the young man a chance, "what's your explanation?" The young man's face lost the goofy grin and said in such a serious tone, "I was going down the fire staircase because I was escaping from a girl" He was met with a sarcastic, loud laugh. "I don't believe you," Beca said in between laughs.

"Yes, it's true!" human Jesse protested getting his goofy grin back on his face. "Alright, alright," Beca tried to laugh between her laughs, "So you're not being chased right now?"

"Don't worry, I'm not anymore." Human Jesse said. Beca looked at human Jesse and decided he could be an exception to the rule. "Alright lover boy, get in," Beca said. The young man whooped and hopped inside her apartment and went straight to a seat which she thought was very odd. That was the seat that her dog usually goes to after going inside in the morning. "Why did you go to that seat?" Beca confronted.

Human Jesse had the same terror in his eyes the night they first met. "Am I—am I not allowed to seat in here?" human Jesse squeaked. Beca found herself laughing loudly and more real than her laugh a few moments ago. She can't believe this guy can actually put her at ease. _I guess he really is the exception._ She found herself a companion in the most unlikely of place.

For three days now, human Jesse has been going at her place eating dinner and making her sorrows melt away. She almost wanted to ask human Jesse to find and bring her her dog so it can sleep with her but the young man seem to make her forget about her dog.

"Jesse," Beca called after spending another day looking for a job, "Come here boy!" She whistled low and clapped her hands as she put down some groceries she passed by. She noticed the place was already dark and realized that it took her a long time today getting back to the apartment. Well, she wandered around a bit in the park for a while clearing her head. "Jesse, I got some food for you here. C'mere boy," Beca walked around her room to change while summoning her dog. _Where is that dog? I locked every window today. I don't think it would have gotten away from my room, _Beca thought.

She flipped the lights in her room and found a young man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing her robe and looking at her with the same terrified eyes she saw a few nights ago.

* * *

Elsewhere…

In the planet Celest, the Guardian of Intelligence rushed through the colored halls that housed the Guardians of the High Order.

"Lady Scarlet if I may ask something?" Lord Xanthous went inside the red hall of the Guardian of Love. He was dressed in golden robes with twinkling bright eyes—as bright as the sun in the heavens and twinkles like the stars around it.

Lady Scarlet was again in front of her portal. She was looking intently at the sleeping form of one Rebecca Mitchell—the current owner of their banished celestian, Jesson Swanson. Her eyes were a mixture of white and red and they swirl around her eyes while she watches. She moved her head and faced the Golden Guardian and asked with her eyes, _Yes Lord Xanthous? What is it you seek answers from? _

"Do you have any knowledge of the Ivory Guardian's following of the current events of her son?"

"Yes," Lady Scarlet answered with a thoughtful tone. "I have noticed that she has followed her son all throughout this ordeal. But I wonder, she never said anything to protest about her son's banishment."

"I believe that she fully accepts the punishment given to her son. Jesson deserved it and he doesn't need a particular consideration. He did all that he was accused of."

"I am aware of that Lord Xanthous." The Crimson Guardian turned her head again in front of her portal. Without a dismissal, Lord Xanthous swished away from the red hall of the Lady Scarlet.

_Someday…Someday you'll understand my importance. Not all this idealistic nonsense. Jesson Swanson, I put everything in your hands. _The Golden Guardian of Intelligence went into his yellow hall with a determination and fury that Jesson and the other Guardians of the High Order will soon know of.

* * *

A/N: I hope you weren't surprised at the fast pace of Beca and human Jesse's confrontation. I have a good reason for it and also to avoid stretching it to somewhere where I won't be able to get to the story I wanted.

Sound off on the reviews!

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: .com


	5. It will rain

A/N: So sorry! This was chapter 5. Now I understood why some of you were confused. Taking care of it! SORRRY!

Anyway, I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

All at once, Jesse saw his life flashed before his eyes. He saw how irresponsible he'd been under the Lord Xanthous. He saw how happy he was when the Lady Swan declared that he will be her son. He saw the results of his failed responsibilities and how hard the first few days he spent back on earth.

Everything he went through would be thrown away at a coincidence. He never thought Beca would lock the windows.

As a dog, there's not much he can do. He can know and understand everything that's happening around him but through the eyes of a dog. Meaning, his every experience is based on what he felt on that day. What his instincts tell him. And his instincts did not tell him that Beca locks her windows.

He knows that Beca had been wandering around looking for work. But she always went home before dark. He should have taken a hint when she spent some time with the windows. He can only see so much as a dog.

And so it was that Beca, her current owner, found him inside her room in human form wearing her robe.

They were in at least a 5-minute stare-a-thon before Beca shouted a string of unnerving profanities and started flinging things at him.

"No!" Jesse shouted as he ducked from a flying trophy, "I can explain! I can explain!"

"What the hell are you doing here Jesse?" Beca stared scaringly at Jesse. "I am giving you three seconds to explain yourself. And it better make sense because I swear I can kill you right now!"

Jesse saw that he has but a small window to save himself. He could say that he was being chased yet again by a girl. But him wearing her robe was the problem. _I swear I mean no harm Beca. _"What?" Beca shouted again, "Explain yourself!"

"I'm a Celestian," Jesse said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a Celestian."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm an entirely different species from you."

Beca took slow steps towards Jesse. Jesse put his hands up and said, "I can totally explain. I can but it's such a ridiculous thing to hear for a human being. But I swear it's the truth. You want the truth right? I can tell you the truth. But I need you to be slightly more accepting of the most ridiculous story you could ever hear because I swear it's the truth. Please, give me a chance Beca."

His current owner let go of the baseball bat she was holding. "Just go, Jesse" Beca said. Jesse let out a big sigh. "Can I, ahm, can I keep your robe?"

Beca looked at him incredulously and sat on her bed. She can't believe she's doing this. "Ok, this is what I don't understand. Are you naked?" She was answered with a small nod. "Why?"

Jesse rubbed his palms as he let out another big sigh. "I can shape shift. I am human but I was chosen from infancy as a Celestian and I have the ability to transform. Only I shape shift involuntarily because of a punishment. Now, when I turn into a human, I don't have any clothes on."

"You were punished?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I—I was a bit irresponsible with the things assigned to me."

"What do you do actually?"

"I was training as a guardian of intelligence."

Beca's mouth hanged open. She can't believe how ridiculous are the things she's hearing right now. If only she didn't want to hear why the hell the man she just met was naked in her bedroom, she would have shooed this person away. But something about what he was saying felt familiar to her.

"So, what did you do?"

"I was assigned in a world, understanding their mind parallels and patterns when I saw a particular pattern and wasn't in agreement with it."

"So you tampered with it?"

"Yes, I—I did."

"With what?"

"I…I have another gift. Something I was born with that I used to make them change their mind." His current owner raised her eyebrows prompting him to continue. "I used music on them."

"Music? You sing or something?"

"Yes…yes I do and I play an instrument too. I believe you call it a guitar in here."

"Alright, alright…say I believe your story. What do you shape shift into when you're not human?"

It took all of Jesse's courage to answer Beca's question. "I'm Jesson too."

Beca laughed at herself and shook her head. "I can't believe this." She kept shaking her head. Jesse, unsure of what's happening slowly walked away from his corner of the bedroom towards her door. The one moment of honesty and one chance he had of becoming free of his punishment was all over.

"Wait…"

He stopped walking. He faced Beca.

"If you're my dog, why then did we just meet 4 days ago? You could have charmed me with what you knew about me as a dog."

"I… I don't remember exactly what happens when I turn into a dog. The only thing I remember are the feelings I had with the moments I spent with you. That was a chance meeting when you saw me on the stairs. You weren't supposed to meet me yet. Or suppose to see me almost naked tonight."

They were a silent for a while.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. But I believe you. I don't know why but there's something very familiar with what you are saying. I have no idea why. But I do know that of all the people I've met, you're the first one who can put me at ease. Mind you though that it will take a long time before I can be at ease with your presence again. I won't dismiss you as a person but I need some time to process everything that you've just said so please stay away from me for a while. Both in your dog and human form."

"Alright. I'm going to go right now. Please believe me Beca that I didn't mean any of this to happen."

Beca waved her hand away and settled it on her eyes. Jesse asked for the keys for her windows and went away.

For the first time in his life, Jesse cried.

* * *

_**35 ages ago…**_

"Scarlet, I'm so proud of you. I know that what we have is very unconventional on this planet but I'm very, very happy that I was able to spend it with you."

The Lord Guardian of Music had small white eyes. At the moment, he was looking very pale and was breathing irregularly. Lady Scarlet of the High Order, Guardian of Love was sitting beside the Lord Nightingale with a tiny human on her arms. She put the child beside the male's side and gave him a small kiss on the head while trying hard not to cry.

"Hello there Harmony," The Guardian of Music smiled lovingly at his offspring. There weren't a lot of Celestian couples. In fact, it was unheard of as they are mostly made up of the different species across the Universe. But, it may be understandable when the Guardian of Love fell in love with the Guardian of Music.

It was a different relationship as most Celestians noticed right away. Both of the Guardians auras felt different. And since Celestians have the ability to transform, it wasn't long before the Lord Nightingale assumed a human form to be with the Lady Scarlet.

They had the most beautiful child, the first pure Celestian, born naturally in the planet Celest. She was named Harmony Scarletchild.

However, the Guardian of Music was struck with a peculiar disease—something that was unheard of also in the planet Celest. Most Celestians fade away from long age or if they choose to go back to their original specie. Around 10% go back to their original specie and 20% fade away from long age. Others were banished out of irresponsibility or inability to perform being a full Celestian.

Lord Nightingale was cast down in his halls where he spent most of his days worrying what would happen to his family. His health faded away fast and before long, he could feel that he was going away very soon.

He's never felt that way before but he was struck with a feeling of hopelessness when he saw himself fade away. After saying goodbye to Harmony and Scarlet, the Lord Nightingale then passed his Guardianship to Swan and was no more.

The Lady Scarlet never felt more lost. And even more so when her only happiness, her only harmony was taken away.

* * *

A/N: Sound off in the reviews! Do tell me if there are things you don't understand. I promise you the technicalities would be explained further through the succeeding episodes.

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: .com


	6. When shehe loved me

A/N: Hey yo peeps Thanks for the reviews. So sorry for the mix up the last time! The real chapter 5 is already uploaded. It's called It will rain. SORRY!

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters

* * *

She remembered, there was a dream she continually had when she was very young. But all she can remember now are red and white swirls.

As she tossed and turned in her bed, Beca dreamt of it again.

In front of her was woman with red and white eyes, sorrowful and was crying with luminous tears. She reached out to her and held her and sang in such sweet, sweet voice. A voice she could never remember who belonged to. There are times that Beca gets glimpses of what it felt like when she had parents. What she remembers most where two beautiful voices, singing to her. Lulling her to sleep. Her dad's voice was as white and pure as a fresh laden snow and her mom's was like the scent of the freshly wet meadow in the spring, simple and sweet.

Her dreams intensified after her confrontation with Jesse. Something triggered in her when she heard the word Celestian. Suddenly, she saw them. His dad had white eyes, white hair, broad face and a huge smile. Her mom had red and white eyes that swirl around and flowing red hair. Not the fierce red she sees around her place but a warm red. Like that of the red she sees when people draw hearts on Valentine's day.

She tried to shake it off but it began occurring to her even when she was awake. When she started on that video store near her place, she almost knocked on a whole stack after she saw an illusion of her dad. He was smiling at her. Calling her. Harmony.

For two weeks, this went on. And for two weeks she had no one to talk to as she banished her dog—her supposedly human dog from her presence. As she trudged her way up the fire escape towards the rooftop, tears filled her eyes.

She didn't care if Jesse hears. She needed to sing.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful__  
__Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart__  
__And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears__  
__And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me_

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me._

Many times, she tried to reach out to the arms stretched in her dreams. Many times she tried speaking to her. And many times, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she was still alive. That her mom hears her.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same  
And she began to drift away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "i will always love you."_

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,_  
_She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,_  
_Like she loved me, when she loved me_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_  
_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_  
_When she loved me_

She waited a long time for her. But nobody came. She went through different foster homes but she never saw her. The one woman she knew loved her. But does she? Does she really know?

When Jesse came in her life, she was reminded of what it felt like for someone to love her. Cause that dog certainly was there for her for the months that she felt down. He woke her up when she was in prison with her bed. He played tag when they were in the park when she starts drifting off, bringing her back to the reality. Her dreams may not be coming true but here was a true thing even though it was from a dog. Jesse gave all of that for her. And she never realized it.

"I left you too didn't I?"Beca said aloud, hoping her dog could her her. She tried to remember if human Jesse told her what time he transforms into a dog. But she figured out that maybe he does at night. That was the only time she saw human Jesse and was the time her dog usually goes out. She needed time to think. To try and accept the absurd circumstance she is in. But somehow, she felt that Jesse just could be the one who could bring her back to her mom. Somehow, she felt miles away, her mom was watching her.

She heard the pitter patter of small feet. She turned her head and saw a brown furball uncertain of going near her. She squatted and called Jesse. The dog ran and barked happily while running towards her. Beca caught him and hug her dog. "Hi Jesse, I missed you too." Her dog licked her face enthusiastically. "Would you like to come home Jesse?" Beca asked. She was answered with a happy bark.

Several hours passed and darkness came. Beca's dog scratched her window with agitated energy. She shook her head and called him to her. "I want to see if you're really telling the truth. So, when you feel like you are already transforming or whatever it is you call to what you do to your body, go to my room. I bought a robe for you. It's on my bed. Then come out and talk to me. Ok Jesse?" Her puppy looked at her curiously and then slowly walked towards her room. _Try to let me understand Jesse. What is it that makes me need you?_ Beca thought. She heard a yelp and then a man grunting. Probably struggling to fit in the robe she bought. She can't actually remember what size human Jesse was. The robe might have been a bit tiny.

Jesse walked out of Beca's room wearing a tiny robe and faced Beca. They were in another 5 minute stare-a-thon when he said sighed and Beca stopped her with a "Hi." She smiled big at him.

"Yes, hi," Jesse said with uncertainty. "I take it you don't understand what just happened," asked Beca. Jesse shook her head and hung them low. "Would you like to sit?" Beca said. "Actually, Beca, would it be alright if I put on some clothes? I have them up the roof. It won't take long."

"Alright." She smiled big at him again.

After several minutes, Jesse took in big breaths as went inside Beca's room through her window. He saw Beca put in dinner and was in the kitchen preparing food. Beca put the spaghetti on the table and sat down. She gestured to Jesse to sit down also. Jesse startlingly went and sat down.

Beca was smiling at him again. "I'm sorry; I'm not sure what's going on here." Jesse said.

"I'm sorry." Beca said.

"Oh no, please. Beca, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. What happened was a really bad coincidence and I'm really, really sorry. Me being naked in your room must have been the biggest shock in your life. "

"I assure you that there were worse things that happened to me."

"So, I take it we are friends again?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Yes. And would you…would you tell me more about who you really are?"

* * *

Elsewhere….

Lord Xanthous always walked around the garden of the colored halls of the High Order at a certain point in the Celestian time. Since being a guardian of Intelligence, and being the highest one, he was entitled to wandering around that particular garden, lost in thought and meditation.

Curiously though, he disappears after a time into a vault under one of the corners of the gardens. Nobody knew that vault existed except the different Guardian of Intelligence of the High Order. So far, only Lord Xanthous knew of the vault and one Jesson Swanson.

He summoned his watery portal and saw Jesson eating with his current owner in his human form. He actually thought it would take a longer time before the woman would accept Jesson's condition but how could he have thought less? Humans have this incapability of dismissing affection. Once they feel close to a subject, they never let go of them even if they did one of the worst thing they would ever encounter in their lives. He's seen it too many times. Infuriatingly, Celestians have this insufferable affection to the humans also. Of all the species across the Universe, they were regarded as the highly curious. All the ideals the Celestians have collected showed up in this Universe. And all the ideals could be inside a subject all at once. It was in every single case of the 5 chosen human Celestians.

It was the highest in Jesson Swanson's case. It was why he convinced the High Order to give him Jesson and train him to be a guardian of Intelligence. He was the perfect subject. He was the subject Lord Xanthous was looking for. The one who could prove to the High Order that the highest Ideal wasn't Love but Intelligence. Knowledge is power.

But that damn kid disappointed him. Jesson's affection and vulnerability to the Ideals of hope and love caused him his perfect subject. Jesson was banished. And he was left looking for another Celestian to train.

There were many cases of banishment in Celest. It was a hard commitment anyway. Most especially to a human Celestian. Their condition of having all the ideals inside of them all at once and living in their hearts instead of in their minds made them vulnerable to altering history. Celestians were historical recorders of the Universe and guardians of Ideals. But they never where permitted to alter the history of a world by imposing their own feelings into it. Their job was to remind. Not to affect.

But not to Lady Scarlet. Her ideal was the most important. And it was the most affecting ideal. Why would they assign the most important ideal, the most affecting to a human Celestian? They were incapable of not injecting themselves in the ideals of a world. But no, Lady Scarlet was chosen and

Love was deemed the most important Ideal the Celestians have ever discovered.

_Someday, you will learn that knowledge is the highest power. _The Guardian of Intelligence dismissed his portal and went outside of the vault determined never to let Jesson Swanson go back to Celest ever again.

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you're a bit confused of the story already. Ahehe, this is my first time writing fantasy. So do tell me honestly of what the problems are. My sister said she's a having a bit of trouble reading the Celest side of the story. I assure it will all make sense as the story goes. You'll understand.

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	7. Try

A/N: It's currently storming heavily in my country. I don't like storms as it floods my house but it has given me the time though to write this story. Do forgive me if there are a lot of details. It's a full blown fantasy story for me. I do hope you stick with me.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters

* * *

"So, what do you want to know?" asked Jesse.

They just finished dinner. Jesse tried, and failed miserably in washing the dishes. So far, their night was beginning to turn to normal. But Jesse felt a strong longing to know from Beca's aura. If there was something he knows about knowledge, it's the longing it creates in you. As a Celestian, he had the hunger to know and understand. Beca wanted to understand. For what, he sensed a deep confusion stemming from birth. He didn't understand it but he was determined to. He wasn't passing up this chance again. He wasn't going to ruin this. He's going to be honest. He's going to be himself. He's going to make this woman understand. And he will make her accept him.

And then, he would free. But is it really freedom he seeks?

"I…I want to start over. No more lies. Tell me who you really are. Make me understand." Beca said.

"Alright then. Let me start by saying that I am both your dog and the friendly neighbor you met a few weeks ago. I am human but I am also a Celestian. We are different beings from humans. We are the historical recorders of the Universe."

"You're like an alien?"

"Yes, you could say that. But I'm also a human."

"What does that mean?"

"I was born here. But I was chosen from infancy to become a Celestian."

"Your parents sold you?"

"I'd like to think not. But since most of the Universe don't actually know we exist I think I was more like taken."

"Without their consent."

"I'm not all together sure."

"I thought you said Celestians were historical recorder. Surely that was recorded."

"When it came to that knowledge, I wasn't particularly invested on it as I was to be a guardian of Intelligence. That was for the guardian of Choice."

"There are different guardians?"

"Yes, for the different discovered ideals."

"Woah, this is bigger than I thought."

"It is. Especially to human beings."

"Why is that?"

"Earth is the youngest world we have ever discovered. So far there are only 5 recorded human Celestians."

"Wow, and here I thought I was too old for hearing fairy tale stories."

"Beca, you said something about what I'm saying feeling familiar to you? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I just felt like all that you said, even now, makes absolute sense to me. Even though it really sounds ridiculous."

"Hmmm…I wonder if I wasn't the first Celestian you've ever encountered."

"Ahhh… I do believe you're the first," Beca explicitly replied, "So, when do you become a dog?"

"In the morning. Then I turn into a man in the evening."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ahm…maybe around 15 ages."

"What?"

"Sorry, ahm…15 years ago. We call years in our world as ages."

"15 years? You were 12 when you were banished here on earth?"

"Actually, Celestians age differently from the other species across the Universe."

"Don't tell me you're like a thousand years old or something."

"Not really," Jesse computed with his fingers, "I'm around 150 years old in earth's time"

Beca can't believe her ears. She looked at Jesse and saw a 24-year old male. He was well built and he still had baby fats on his face. She whistled low and said, "Looking good man."

Both of them laughed at the ridiculousness of their situation. He was an alien (even with all the explanations) who had the power to make her at ease. She was a human, uncertain of why all that this man was saying made sense to her. Beca looked at him and saw the twinkling in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, this man is the key to what she was looking for.

"Is your transformation a punishment?"

"Yes," Jesse said a bit melancholic.

"Why?"

"Because I used my music and my ability to transform to intercept a world's priorities."

"Will it end?"

"My punishment?"

"Yeah…"

"It ends…when someone accepts me for who I am in both my dog and human form."

Jesse looked intently at Beca and saw the realization dawn in her eyes.

"You were hoping that was me?" Beca raised her eyebrows at Jesse. Her companion nodded solemnly at her. "Well, I did see you in both your dog and human form. And yet I still haven't killed you for using my robe."

Jesse hung his head, smiled at himself, took a deep breath and said, "It doesn't matter if you break my punishment Beca. I'll always be happy that I met you on this planet. I never actually thought that I could be happy in this place. I've spent too many years on the wrong side of things that I never knew what it meant for someone to accept me," Jesse said while smiling his goofy grin.

"Thanks for that, I guess. Never thought I could actually break a punishment."

"I guess people just don't exist because of existence itself but to affect the lives of the people they encounter."

"Real deep man," Beca said laughingly. "Uhhh…It's getting a bit late. I'm working tomorrow. I'll get you some pillows and blankets."

"Wait, I'm sleeping here?"

"Don't you want to? Even though it's just my sofa, it's a bit comfortable than the rooftop isn't it? And it's cold up there. I can't imagine how you survive in there."

"I've—I've been in worse situations."

"Ok then count me out of those worse situations."

"Thank you Beca."

"You are welcome Jesse."

Beca gave Jesse his pillows and blankets and helped him set her sofa up. "Good night then human Jesse."

"Good night Beca."

Beca turned her lights off and slept dreaming about different colored halls and a brown eyed, brown haired boy.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The Lady Scarlet smiled at herself while looking at the progress of Jesson Swanson. Finally, he was accomplishing what he was supposed to accomplish after 15 ages. The punishment was necessary. He needed to learn how to control his affections. Affections may be good but it was supposed to be partnered with the right ideals and knowledge all of which Jesson Swanson ignored.

But the long time it took for him to find someone to break the punishment was the clincher. 15 ages was too long. He was supposed to be looking for her child. That was the real reason she took an interest in Jesson. He was put under Lord Xanthous because Lady Scarlet wanted him to discover a way for her to find her child. She was lost across the Universe and she has tried everything in her power to find her. She wanted Jesson to discover something that could find her child. But this pause, his banishment took more time than for her to use Jesson.

But when he met Beca, everything changed.

A/N: to the new followers, hello and welcome! I hope you all stick around.

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan if you want to ask questions or you have clarification or you want to ask me why the hell am I doing this fantasy work on Beca and Jesse? Aren't they perfect already? Hehe :P

Sound off on the review section!

RED ALERT: I badly need a beta reader. PM me if interested!


	8. What means the most

A/N: If you're getting confused, please tell me! Also, let's focus on Jesse a bit for this chapter shall we?

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters

* * *

He dreamt about the first night he had back on earth. Technically, he never actually spent more than a day living on earth. He was breastfed by his mother and was taken by the assigned guardian of Choice on planet earth. He was a prized discovery, as he was told numerous times by his mentors. Most especially by Lord Xanthous. He was praised and was regarded as the one who will follow someday and take the mantle and be the Guardian of Intelligence of the High Order.

But, he threw it all away. And not for nothing also. He believed. He believed in the powers of ideals and the influence it beholds. His questions were always why do they guard the ideals of a world if they do nothing about it? He has the knowledge of over 100 worlds across the Universe. He has been learning and studying their different mind patterns and have discovered the similar ideals of which will be appointed to his fellow guardians but what do they do about all these knowledge? Are they just going to stand when they know this specie is turning itself into hot lava of anger and miscommunication when he, the one who can understand them, can do something about it?

He did what he believed in. And it cost him 15 ages of his life.

Not knowing anything else, all he wanted was to become an accomplished Celestian. That is, to become a guardian assigned to a specific world.

But what was it all for? All the knowledge, all the abilities. These were the questions that prompted him to do what he did. He influenced. He affected the world he was tested in. For one age he stayed in there. And then he was banished to earth.

We affect not because we want to but because we need to. Effect is something akin to change. And change is the only constant thing in any world. There's not one thing that stays the same thing this day. He may have affected the decision for that faithful day but the anger and miscommunication will stay because he did nothing to make them understand why they needed to know. All he did was change the aura of the beings involved to change their decisions. And that decision altered many of the beings lives. Male and female, they were affected with what he did. He did not change their life. He destroyed lives.

Too many nights had gone into his life where he thought he would die. There goes the dream; there goes the accomplishments he had ever known. There was nothing on earth that gave him something to hold on to. Except…except what the Guardian of Love said. His punishment would break when someone accepts him in any form he would be in. What was that for? What did it have to do with what he did?

For everything that he studied and known, pain was the most unbearable. To experience it first hand was the worst thing. To get your heart broken because someone can't give you any food or clothes or shelter was what drove him to the ground.

Everything he knew was thrown out. He wasn't prepared. He wasn't knowledgeable of the world he originated from. Everything was new, and everything hurt.

_The other day when someone asked me_

"_Are you living a dream?"_

_I didn't know what to say_

_I honestly had to think_

_I try to be so many places at the same time_

_Every day a million things cluttering up my mind_

_Another feather falling off my wings_

_I climb so high it gets hard to breathe_

_Forget to remember what I really need_

Music saved him.

The first time he heard someone sing was near a library he made his home for a few weeks. They were a group of male and female human beings. They had the most beautiful harmony he ever heard. He never thought that singing could be done together.

And the words…the words were the most beautiful part.

_What means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you_

_Feel the morning breeze_

_You're my favorite thing and I love_

_Coming home to your arms_

_When you kiss me hello_

_It's these simple things_

_That mean the most to me_

_That mean the most to me, yeah_

It resonated in his soul. His aura was at ease. For the first time, he knew he could survive. He listened to them every day and pretty soon could sing with them. It began to fill him hope. It made him feel that he was closer to what he needed to find.

And then he met Beca.

* * *

Beca woke up to a wet and sticky face. She lifted her head and saw a brown furball happily wagging its tail and barking at her.

"Aren't you chipper this early morning Jesse?" She realized that he still transformed into a dog. "I guess I didn't work huh?" She began scratching Jesse and in return, her puppy licked her face again enthusiastically. "Hey, hey. Don't get to licky. You know that I know you're a man now. Don't you think I might be thinking you're kissing me?"

The pup just titled its head on the side. _Sneaky. _

"If you weren't so cute!" Beca kissed her dog back and carried him to her kitchen. They went into their normal morning routine—Beca feeding Jesse and making sure he was clean enough. She left her windows open this time and went to work.

A few hours into her shift Beca remembered the night she had with human Jesse. Despite the confusion with what he is, she had a pleasant day. She was thinking though how she could continue what she have right now with Jesse. Surely, she can't have a man stay at home with her till his punishment is broken. Only God knows when that will be.

She was broken out of reverie by a man asking to have a membership card on their video store. "I'm so sorry, what was that?"

"I asked how I could get a membership in here."

"Oh, I just need some information and 2 valid IDs." The man gave her his documents. While taking it, Beca was stopped by the peculiar eyes of the man.

It was yellow. Golden yellow.

"Ahm…" Beca grappled for what she was suppose to say, "I just need to confirm the details in here."

"Sure thing."

"Your name is Mr. Xander Quinn."

"Yes."

"Age 46, born 18th of July, 1967."

"Yes ma'am."

"Blonde hair, mole on the right cheek, ye—blue eyes." Beca put the information carefully and slowly looked at the man.

"Yes, that's true." The man had blue eyes. "I just need to ask, what was the facial description for?"

"Identity theft." Beca immediately answered, "Uhhm…here are your rented videos and you can come back for your card when you return the ones you just borrowed."

"That's all then? Thank you…ahm…Beca." Beca felt goosebumps on her arms and neck when the man said her name. She panicked a little asking herself how the man knew her name when she saw the man looking intently at her name badge.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Quinn."

"See you then, Beca."

* * *

A/N: I don't actually how you rent videos in your country but what I wrote here is how it is in my country sans the facial description part. Needed to put that in.

Thank you for sticking with me. Again, if you have questions, just message me.

I'm on twitter: BeiahPN4 and tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	9. She keeps me warm

A/N: I've been in a whirlwind with this story that I never got to pause and actually explore Beca and Jesse's relationship. So, I'm putting a little hold on the fantasy side of things and just let the good vibrations we all felt the moment Jesse sang Carry on My Wayward Son to Beca.

Also, the song in here is She keeps me warm by Mary Lambert. Her voice is just so incredible. For better reading, listen to her song.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

Beca walked in a daze. It's not unusual for her to meet peculiar characters in her recent attempt at making money but that golden eyed man creeped her out. _He may have been wearing contact lenses Beca. But—how the hell was he able take it off so fast? _Beca wondered.

While that was on the side of her thoughts, she planned for a test today. She bought a few shirts and a few jeans. She also bought a sneaker and a slightly bigger robe from the first one she bought. She just hopes that it fits the guy she's keeping inside her apartment.

A few steps from her door, she heard the enthusiastic barks of her puppy. "Hello there Jesse!" she greeted. The brown furball leapt into her arms and licked her face. "Jesse, what did I tell you about licking my face?" Beca protested, putting the puppy down.

She put out the things she just bought, took a blanket and transferred it into a bag. "We," Beca announced facing Jesse, "are going to do an experiment." She put a leash on Jesse. Her dog started complaining, trying to get the leash out of its neck.

"Jesse, Jesse, look at me. I bought clothes, and an even bigger robe. I just want to know when you change so I could better help you." Beca stared at her puppy. Jesse was still very uncertain but his squirming from the leash was lessening. "I'm not going to leave you. I'll be there when you change," Beca told him.

He stopped squirming.

Beca led Jesse out of her apartment building a few hours before sun down. They walked on and arrived in the nearby park. Beca took out Jesse's leash and noticed the puppy was terrified and fidgety. It kept looking around the place clearly looking for hiding places. She sat on the grass and grabbed the puppy's face. "Jesse, I'm just here. When you think you are about to change, run to me," Beca explained, "then I'll put this blanket I have on you. I'm sure the people will be going soon. We'll be alone here. Don't worry ok?"

Jesse still wouldn't stop fidgeting. Beca then stood up and started running. Jesse immediately followed, barking all the way. They ran around a few times before Jesse barked differently. He ran wildly and kept looking in between the tress. Beca looked at the sky and saw that it had only a few strips of light on it. She ran, faster than she ever experienced running towards the blanket. She found Jesse on her side and she put it on top of him.

Slowly, the figure under the blanket began getting bigger. From the hopeless yelps, it turned into grunts and then a full blown ouch as human Jesse staggered from the grass. "Oh my god Beca why did you do that!" Jesse exclaimed. He heard her current owner laughing heartily. "What? The grass was itchy!" Jesse explained about his overreaction. Beca was still laughing when she took out the clothes from her bag. "You are nude dude. Would you like some pants?" Beca said in between laughs.

Jesse looked down and saw that he didn't even thought of grabbing the blanket before standing up. He covered himself with the blanket and took the clothes from Beca. He put the pants and shirt on while mumbling to himself.

Beca was enjoying this. She was still giggling when she took the sneakers out and gave it to Jesse. Luckily, it all fit him.

"What were you trying to accomplish with this experiment huh, Beca?" Jesse said annoyed. He experienced a few people seeing his transformation and it always ended up badly. It made him terrified of going in the open when dark was looming. He didn't understand any of what Beca was doing.

"I was trying to loosen you up," Beca said smiling. Jesse looked at her, still annoyed. "I felt like you didn't enjoy the life you had in here. I remembered the night I found you and you looked like you had the world on your shoulders. This is my way of making it up to you."

Jesse looked at her intently. "You didn't need to make it up to me Beca. You found me that night. You bringing me home to your apartment saved my life. That night, I was being pursued by one of the worst men you could ever meet. I have no idea what his deal was with dogs but he really was angry at them. I'm pretty sure he killed those puppies I was with the first nights I was there. You saved my life. You changed my life Beca."

"Ahehe, I just wanted to help more. Also, I was curious how it happens."

"And was your curiosity satisfied?"

Beca smiled sheepishly and said yes. Jesse's eyes widened. "You did the blanket thing on purpose didn't you!?" Beca laughed loudly and raised her eyebrows several times. Jesse shook his head and joined Beca's laughs. Slowly, they quieted and sat down looking at trees. Jesse sighed, letting his anxiety out as he noticed than no one was around the park anymore.

"I never knew parks were beautiful." Jesse said.

"You never stayed in one?"

"Well, I'm scared of open spaces. It makes me feel like I'm exposed. Especially when the lights are going out."

"Oh, you don't have to be scared anymore. I'll give you the blanket," Beca said while giggling. Jesse made a face and dismissed her earlier comment.

Simultaneously, Beca and Jesse looked at the stars.

"Are the worlds you said one of the stars in there?" Beca asked.

"In a way, yes. But they are millions of light years away. There are probably only about 10 or 15 worlds that are reflected in your sky."

"How do you get from one world to another?"

"We're entrusted with our personal orb. It's specifically made for us and it will only open at our biological structure. We have a key that we personally create in activating the orb."

"How many worlds have you been in?"

"Two. The one I tested in, where I failed miserably. And here."

"How do you transform exactly?"

"It's…it's an ability all Celestians have."

"So, how do you transform?"

"It's a mind set. We train how we set our minds to our different abilities."

"How many abilities do you have?"

"You really have a lot of questions tonight huh?"

"Just curious."

"We train very young for Ideal Comprehension. We need that to understand and identify the ideals we find in a world. There are many ideals but they are identical in different ways also so we need to identify how it falls to the general ideals. We also train for Aura Sensitivity. We determine the general characteristic of a world through auras of its inhabitants. We have formation, where we shape shift—"

"What do you shape shift for?" interrupted Beca.

"Well, since most of the Universe don't know we exist we take the form of the world we guide so we could communicate with them. Only a handful of the beings we discover in a world know we exist."

"Ahhh…ok. Continue with your abilities."

"We train the most for historical recording. There are many processes where we put the history of the world. It's very hard to explain. It needs to be experienced. Lastly, we train to be guardians of the ideals."

They heard the crickets accompanying them as the night wore on. "Can you sing to me Jesse?" Beca suddenly said. Jesse was startled. Beca was being so random tonight. He only remembers one person who asked him to sing. "You want me to sing?"

"Would you?" Beca said. He answered her with a song.

_She says I smell like safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes forever and please don't go_

_I could be a morning sunrise all the time,_

_All the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

_Thank you for doing this Beca. Thank you for trying to keep me safe and believed in. I really hope this is it. I hope this breaks my punishment, _Jesse contemplated.

_What's your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

_What's your favorite word?_

_You like kissing?_

_She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

He stopped singing and stared at Beca. He felt his heart stir somewhere he wasn't familiar of. He felt it being wrapped in a warm feeling. Like the day he slept soundly after a few days here on earth. He looked at Beca saw some tears in her eyes.

"That was very beautiful Jesse."

He swallowed. "You're welcome Beca."

"Your voice is incredibly beautiful."

He heard her thank you but his heart felt something more. Unconsciously, his hand wiped a tear from Beca cheeks.

"Uh…" Beca bowed her head and snifled, "thank you…"

After a few moments of silence, they both heard the crumbling of their stomachs. Both of them laughed nervously.

"I guess we stayed here long." Beca said. She started arranging their things. Jesse stared at Beca stuffing her bag with the blanket.

He touched his hand, the one who wiped the tear and was confused.

"Jesse?" Beca called. She was already walking away from the park. Jesse turned his head towards her. "Are you coming?"

_Yes. _Jesse nodded his head, stood up and started walking towards Beca. He took some of her things and they walked together towards the diner near Beca's apartment.

His thoughts went away from his head; his brows knit together as he contemplated what his heart was telling him.

* * *

A/N: Just ask when there's something you want to ask! thanks for sticking with me.

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	10. Everything has changed

A/N: Someone asked if Jesse and Beca will go out. Well, I believe that's inevitable when it comes to Jeca. And it's the reason why I wrote this but how they will be together is what this story is about. Welcome to the new followers by the way.

I have to say also that this is one of my favorite chapters because 1.) I love the song and 2.) Read it so you'll know what I'm talking about. Hehehe :P

Thanks for sticking with me!

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

It's already 3am in the morning but Beca still hasn't slept. The moment Jesse sang, her heart went somewhere she doesn't recognize. His voice was so strong and so calm.

Ever since she learned that Jesse can sing, she got curious. More curious than she is with Jesse's origins. And when he sang, a vision clearly began playing inside her head. It was so vivid that she could almost touch it.

She saw the white and red swirled eyes of her parents. Her father was holding her, singing to her while they were gently walking. They were walking in a meadow that has the brightest colors she has ever seen. Her father stopped, sat on the grass and laid her in what felt like a bed. From lying in her back, she turned and crawled in her belly. Towards her mother who was smiling at her, urging her on.

Her crawl went on till Jesse's song ended and she felt small tears, falling one by one from her eyes as she didn't get to where she was intending to in her dreams- towards her mother's arms. Maybe that was the power of music. She never actually explored it. All she knew was she can carry a tune, can sing. But that power…no. But she felt her heart yearn for it. To affect using her voice.

Music did save her life from all the years of being in different foster homes. That why she created mixes. Music understood what she felt—what she was feeling. But she never looked at it as something that can influence somebody. Maybe that was what lacked her music. It had a detachment that she has with the rest of the world.

She wanted that. She needed to feel the way she felt when Jesse sang.

As the sunlight peeked in her bedroom, she tried.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now,_

_know something I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel right_

Jesse heard a voice he never thought he would ever get to hear. In a word in Celest, it was a mystery, a myth. The most beautiful voice Celest will ever hear. Pure as the legendary sound of Lord Nightingale and as sweet as the Lady Scarlet's occasional singing. There is also a hint of child-like innocence. He can't help it, he followed.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down_

_And open up the door for you_

He heard her sing back.

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

And then they sang together.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_Know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_Know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_Know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

'_Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is_

_Everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

Beca gave up on sleeping and decided to take a shower. Jesse suddenly stood up and walked hurriedly towards Beca's room. They saw each other. And both had huge, widened eyes.

"You!" Jesse exclaimed.

"You're not in dog form!" Beca cried out.

"What?" both shouted at each other.

Jesse touched his face and looked at his body. It was true. He wasn't a puppy anymore. But that realization was trumped by the knowledge he just obtained. From the voice of the lost Harmony Scarletchild.

"You, you're Harmony Scarletchild!" he said to Beca.

"What are you saying?"

"Your voice. It had the aura of the Lord Nightingale and Lady Scarlet."

"You heard me sing?"

"Yes, I was following you. Of course you wouldn't hear me sing. Because I still thought I was in dog form. I was singing with my aura." Jesse said to himself.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I was feeling instead of exerting my muscles."

"I still don't understand."

"It doesn't matter! You! You are the lost child of Lady Scarlet! Oh!" Jesse had widened eyes again as another realization dawned on him. "This wasn't a punishment or banishment. It was a mission! I was here to find you. Or it wasn't supposed to be that I met you here but I was supposed to find you." Jesse said to himself.

Beca was starting to panic. The man in his room was talking to himself. And it was things she didn't understand again. But still, that feel of familiarity rang truer than before in her ears. Especially when she heard the names Lord Nightingale and Lady Scarlet.

Jesse grabbed her arms and said, "Your voice have the ability make a being realize their purpose. That was the power of being a pure Celestian."

"Jesse! I don't understand anything you just said."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this." Jesse mumbled to himself again. Beca went into her kitchen and banged two pots together. Jesse looked at her startled.

"Are you alright Jesse?"

"Yes…Actually no. Or probably yes?"

Beca sighed exasperatedly. She didn't understand any of this and her companion is not helping at all with his constant talking to himself.

She walked towards her bathroom.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for that. I swear I'll explain everything."

Beca waved her hand away and took a shower.

Jesse was overwhelmed. He can't believe what just happened. His punishment was done. What more he obtained it through the lost child of Lady Scarlet. _How am I explain any of this to her? And…Am I suppose to bring her home? Was this the reason I'm here Lady Scarlet?_

"_It's not", _a melodious tone said. "_Hello Jesson."_

"_Lady Scarlet," _Jesse greeted with surprise. It has been a long time since any Celestian have communicated with him let alone Lady Scarlet.

"_It took you a long time to break your punishment. You took a very hard road. I'm glad it's over now."_

"_I'm very happy about it too Lady Scarlet."_

"_You have questions Jesson?"_

"_Did you know she was here with me all this time? Was this the reason why you banished me here?"_

"_At first, no. But like you, I heard her sing and felt the aura of the Lord Nightingale. And, no it wasn't the reason. It's a wonder for me too that you would find her."_

"_When did you hear her sing?"_

"_I've followed your journey young Celestian. I heard her sing the day after she took you. She always sang when she's in the bathroom. Like she is doing now."_

Jesse walked near the bathroom and sure enough felt the same sensation he just felt before.

"_I was in my dog form whenever she sings doesn't it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What did you want me to accomplish now that I've found her."_

"_Bring her home Jesson. But only if it's her choice."_

"_What do you mean? Don't you want her home?"_

"_I do. It's everything I've ever hoped for. But being a Celestian as you well know can become a burden. I don't want her to be burdened with something she did not choose. I don't want her to have the same predicament we all had. I want her to have a choice."_

"_I understand Lady Scarlet."_

"_Make her understand Jesson. Also, take care as I feel now that you've found her, we will also find who took her."_

"_Yes, Lady Scarlet."_

Jesse heard the bathroom door opening. He sat in the sofa and waited for Beca to emerge.

* * *

Elsewhere….

A yellow eyed man opened his new apartment door. For years he has experience many—too many apartment, hotel and motel rooms and found that this last stop managed to be an improvement. And he badly needs an improvement. His patience was already wearing thin.

He put his bag down and walked towards the bedroom. He looked at the structure, of the architecture of the room and knocked on it lightly. There was no response. He then pressed his ear on the wall and found that he heard a certain singing that affected his aura.

This was it. Finally. He found her.

"_Lord Xanthous," he called._

"_Yes. Who is this?"_

"_Xolan your Lordship,"_

"_Xolan, after all these ages you finally decided to contact me."_

"_Well, you did tell me not to contact you when I still don't have good news. I have good news."_

"_I know what you're going to say to me."_

Momentarily, the yellow eyed man lost his concentration and lost his mind contact to the Guardian of Intelligence. He composed himself and concentrated.

"_You lost yourself for a moment Celestian," _noticed Lord Xanthous.

"_What do you mean you know what you know what I was going to say."_

"_You've been out of the loop for a quite a long time Xolan. Much of what you have done on earth have been a tremendous help but your slowness affected your mission greatly. And it has been that I accomplished it earlier than you did. Or actually Jesson did."_

"_Jesson? Swanson? What do you mean?"  
_

"_He already found her. He found the child. In all fairness to you, he only found her real identity a couple of hours ago."_

Xolan was dumbfounded.

"_So—so what am I to do now? Am I going back to Celest?"_ he asked the Golden Guardian.

"_No. You are to take the child once again. And this time, finish her for good."_

The Golden Guardian broke his connection to the yellow eyed man. The man, frozen to where he was standing thought of ways how to get a 24-year old girl disappear from the face of this world.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me.

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	11. Gravity

A/N: Hooray! I got to 10 chapters. This is my first attempt at a really long arced story ever in my life. I've only ever written short stories and poems. I've always wondered if I can actually write a long chaptered story. So to those who have read and are sticking with me, thank you so much

A lot of you told me that this fic was different. Not to take all the glory but I got this fantasy kind of idea for a fic because of a Klaine Fanfic by ff writer Chazzam. And also, I'm very enamored with fantasy that this particular story has taken a hold of my head for the last 2 years.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

"I'm going to be late Jesse. Whatever it is that just happened, we can talk about it later ok?"

Jesse looked defeated. He want to make Beca understand. Only…he doesn't know how himself and the gravity of his discovery is making his mind clouded with two different things simultaneously; that his punishment is broken and would he be going back to Celest now that it is broken. There was an unfamiliar collision of feelings that he's having at the moment that he can't utter a word to counter Beca as she went into her bedroom to change and put on her work clothes.

As the door clicked, he sat on the sofa and stared at the empty space. Suddenly, he was so tired. He was both happy and confused. He both wanted to jump for joy and sleep endlessly.

And there is that feeling of sudden hollowness when he thought of Beca.

_What is going on with me? _Jesse thought. Beca's bedroom door opened. He stood up, ready to say something. "Just, give me a moment Jesse ok? Give me this day to process this," Beca cut off, "You just told me that the reason why I'm living all alone on this planet is because my parents were actually aliens. And that I'm possibly more alien that you are. So—so give me time."

Jesse nodded and followed Beca with his eyes as she walked and closed the door.

_There are worse things in the world than being abandoned by your parents. But you don't actually understand that when you're the one at the end of it all. All my life I've waited for both of you, mom and dad. And here you go sending me a half-human confessing that I'm actually an alien? I don't get this Universe, _Beca contemplated.

She was walking slower than usual. Everything that has happened to her lately just hit her full force. Was it the Universe's doing that she got fired? Was it the reason why she found Jesse on the day that she was let go? And, was this the time that she needed to know or meet her parents? It struck her suddenly that Jesse might try to bring her home. _Home…What is home?_

She went inside the store absentmindedly and didn't notice a man looking at her intently till she bumped into him and spilled coffee all over the floor.

"Oof…I'm so sorry!" Beca exclaimed raising her head to look at the man she just bumped. She met a pair of yellow eyes.

"Oh, that's alright Beca. I don't think it'll be alright with your employer though." Beca looked at the floor, now sticky with the coffee and looked at the man. He doesn't even have a drop of coffee on him.

"Right," Beca said returning to her senses, "I'll just get to cleaning that. I'm so sorry Mr. Quinn."

The man nodded while Beca hurried to get the mop.

Halfway through picking up the mop in the cleaning closet, Rebecca Mitchell lost consciousness.

* * *

He's been sitting a while in the sofa when Jesse noticed that the light outside was slowly fading away. _I was sitting on the sofa all day?_ He didn't even notice that he hadn't eaten too. But all was that was overwhelmed by the knowledge that he surely wasn't turning back into a dog anymore. It made him feel good. But…

"_Lady Scarlet," _Jesse connected with the Guardian of Love. It's been a while since he initiated a contact and this morning's mind conversation with Lady Scarlet made him feel that things could go back to normal.

"_Yes Jesson."_

"_Am I allowed to go back to Celest? Or am I suppose to go back to Celest now that my punishment is over?"_

"_Yes Jesson You are permitted now to go back and return to your training."_

"_Is that it then? All of those 15 ages didn't make weight to who I am or what I'm doing or my being a Celestian?_

"_Didn't it?"_

Jesse contemplated and called himself stupid for asking those things to Lady Scarlet. Of course, he was the one who would discover all that what happened to him meant. He just wasn't able to make heads or tails to it all yet. But he will, someday, he will understand why he spent 15 ages on earth, suffering.

"_How am I going back?"_

"_Communicate with your fellow Celestians on earth and have them transport you through their orb."_

"_I didn't know that was possible."_

"_Well, you may be training as a guardian of Intelligence but your knowledge has always been textbook. Practicality always seems lost on your particular Celestian."_

"_Yes…I did notice that. I'm—I'm having trouble trying to identify ways in convincing your daughter to come with me though. Who we are is something we all know human beings can't quite easily handle. We know the consequence of revealing our existence most especially to a human."_

"_Again, textbook. Jesson. Remember she is of Celest. Somewhere inside she knows that she belongs here. Appeal to that knowledge and you will be able to bring her home."_

"_Well understood Lady Scarlet."_

"_You are welcome Jesson."_

Jesse broke contact. He started pacing across the room and concentrated on feeling the aura of the Celestians assigned on earth. There was an art in Celestian mind setting that Jesse have apparently missed. He wandered through his mind to the different places across the earth and found that at the moment, there were no Celestians that is near him. So he gave a mass message to all of them.

"_Guardians of Earth, this is Jesson Swanson. For the past 15 ages I have been on earth paying a punishment for an offense. Now that my penance is complete, I have a need for transport back to Celest. I ask for you to locate me. Do leave a message if you are coming to me. Thank you."_

The gravity of his message felt heavier once he was finished. He felt it again, the combined anxiety and happiness that has been his companion ever since last night. The thing was, he never slept a wink. He kept thinking of Beca's eyes, of her lips, of her hair and added to that now is her voice. It was difficult focusing on the mission—apparently his mission now, because of what his heart was doing. Celestians, let alone those who are part of Guardians of Intelligence don't have feelings. It's not that it's forbidden but it's hard. It was one of the reasons why he was banished. It was also one of the biggest issues why wasthere are only 5 human Celestians so far. Their heart was a stumbling block for them to accurately record the history of a world. It's also the reason why no humans are assigned to earth.

As he waited, he tried to set his mind to achieving the task. He tried to set his aura into a calm and detached manner. He tried not to think of what Beca makes him think and feel.

He tried but failed. So, he did what he does best when he's in a crossroads of feeling and achieving his tasks.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._  
_You keep me without chains._  
_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._  
_But you're on to me and all over me._

Jesse didn't finish the song. It appeared that it wasn't doing its usual good. _What is this gravity you are pulling me in? _Jesse thought. He looked at the clock and waited for the hours to go by and bring Beca home.

* * *

Several hours later, Beca still wasn't home. Jesse remembered the night Beca saw his unwarranted wearing of her robe. He thought this could be the time Beca was consuming to understand what was happening.

He heard someone opening the door. He swallowed, took a deep breath, stood up, stretched a bit and readied himself in confronting Beca.

The door opened and in came a man with yellow, luminescent eyes.

"Hello Jesson."

Jesse felt one of the oldest auras he has ever experienced and concluded that this was a Celestian. But, if this man received his message, wouldn't he have connected first?

"Who—" Jesse asked.

He was answered with the most excruciating pain he ever experienced. Far worse than he ever experienced in the 15 ages that he spent on earth. He realized he was being mind gripped—an action only known to the most advanced apprentices of each guardian. It was taught for self defense.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Come with me Jesson Swanson," the yellow eyed man caught Jesse as he lost all consciousness.

* * *

A/N: ask me for questions! I'll try my best to answer

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	12. Whatever it takes

A/N: To all the new followers, don't worry; I'm not giving up on this fic just yet. I will keep on updating until I get to the ending because I do have an ending for it already. I just don't know how many chapters I need to do before I get there. So don't worry, I will complete this.

Also, to LizzyRose1 who's been very consistent in her reviews, thank you!

Geek out moment: Are any of you Sherlockians? Because I can't contain my excitement for a possible mini-trailer for season 3. I can't wait to see it!

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

She woke up feeling dreadfully dizzy. She tried to open her eyes but her world seemed to swirl around her much like when you look at the clothes washing itself on a washing machine. She's also currently smelling such a strong chemical that she needed to breathe through her mouth.

Beca tried to remember what happened. She remembered spilling coffee over Mr. Quinn. _Mr. Quinn. _She squeezed her eyes harder and felt the sensation she felt in the closet. Her assailant covered her mouth so hard that she's having a hard time determining if she lost consciousness because of the chloroform or the force which her assailant used.

She groaned and found that her situation felt utterly ridiculous. She's never done anything wrong, profoundly wrong to deserve a kidnapping. She's never assaulted anyone. The first she's done wrong was the reason she got booted out of Pitch Perfect Productions. And even then, she was punished immediately. "Can't I take a break?" Beca cried out to her somewhat invisible prison.

"Beca?" a male voice called her.

"What? Who are you?" she said somewhat irritated.

"It's Jesse."

"You were kidnapped too?" they both asked. Beca can't believe it. What possible reason is it that she and Jesse are in the same predicament?

"Yes. I think a Celestian did it. I felt his aura earlier. Are you alright?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I'm really dizzy. I can't open my eyes because of it. My head just swirls. And I think my legs are tied to a bed."

"Mine too. I mean, I'm tied all over I think. " Jesse said melancholy.

"Who do you think did this?"

"I'm not really sure. I've never known his aura before. Probably because it's so old that I've never encountered him. His eyes are significantly yellow though. I'm going through my mind palace, figuring out who he is."

As the words yellow eyes passed through Beca's ears, she became certain that her attacker was Mr. Quinn. _ I knew that man was up to no good. _"Do you know anyone called Xander Quinn?" she asked Jesse.

"Xander Quinn? I don't think so."

"I think that's our kidnapper. He came by the shop yesterday, well I think yesterday, and I remember he had yellow eyes. Then when I looked again he had blue eyes. This morning, he had yellow eyes again, right up to him sneaking up on me and making me unconscious."

"That's a Celestian alright. Also, I don't think there's a human with yellow eyes."

They were silent for moment as each prisoner contemplated on the knowledge that an alien for Beca and a fellow Celestian for Jesse kidnapped them. Beca felt stronger when she knew that Jesse was in the same situation and opened her eyes. Good thing the light was very dim that she didn't hurt her eyes too much. She was in a very small bedroom. She looked around and noticed the walls were very thin and that her legs were certainly tied to the bed. She sat up slowly and was relieved to find that the bed was resting on the wall. She knocked on it.

"Yes?" Jesse said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I'm not too dizzy anymore. Are you in a bedroom too?"

"No. I'm in a kitchen I think. Also, I'm tied to a very skimpy chair. My butt hurts for several hours now."

"How long ago since you first heard my voice?"

"Around 5 hours I think. But I'm guessing you've been out longer than that. That yellow eyed man let me think that it was you who was coming home. I was unguarded and he mind gripped me."

"Mind gripped?"

"It's a Celestian kind of defense but only a few of the guardians are taught of it. We don't necessarily need to fight anyone. Also, I do believe that it's the only defense a Celestian knows."

"Well this Quinn guy clearly knows a few more tricks."

"Why, what did he do to you?"

"Oh, standard kidnapping. He trapped me in the shop's cleaning closet because I spilled his coffee and then he covered my mouth and nose so hard I thought it would break. I think I lost consciousness more on the force than with the chloroform."

Jesse chuckled and found the tension around him eased a little at the knowledge that although they weren't exactly safe, he was with Beca. And that Beca clearly isn't fazed with this situation as she can still make jokes about it. "It's a good thing you spoke. I thought I was alone in here," Jesse said. There have been far too many moments that he felt all alone that he's so afraid to lose the one hope he has right now.

"It's nice to know you're here with me too Jesse," Beca answered. "Jesse," Beca said after another round of silence, "I know I don't sound like it but I'm really scared. Can you sing for me?"

Even if the entire world in the Universe was destroyed, there will never be a reason for him not to sing to Beca. _Whatever it takes, I will do anything for you Beca._

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_Just give me a chance_

_Believe it I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it tak—_

He felt it again. A most excruciating pain that he only experienced hours ago.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop that," a man said. "Don't sing and don't shout."

If felt like his brain shut off. Only now, he can't talk. He looked at his attacker and glared the angriest he could summon.

"Jesse? Are you ok?" shouted Beca.

"Ah, so you're awake. I didn't know you could speak through walls," the man said aloud.

"Quinn? Quinn! What are you doing to Jesse?! Let us go you fiend!" Beca demanded.

"Not yet Ms. Mitchell. I still have to do something to you." Jesse felt the hairs in his neck rise as he struggled to fight the man's mind grip. But he can't do anything. The man was so strong and so ancient that his abilities were far greater than his.

"Do you know me Jesson Swanson?" Jesse just glared at him in his seat as he was still unable to talk. "I'll tell you who I am. My name is Xolan."

Jesse's eyes widened and immediately, the man before him transformed into a full Celestian form. This man's kind was the same as the Golden Guardian of the High Order, Lord Xanthous—his mentor. He now remembered what he knew about this guardian. Xolan was one of the first chosen guardians when Celest was first established. He was the closest apprentice and friend to Lord Xanthous as they were still at the time, the only ones of their kind. He wasn't given a guardianship till about 50 ages ago, when Earth was first discovered. But along the ages, he suddenly disappeared. Jesse tried connecting the dots if the reason he and Beca are in this situation was because of Beca's lineage- if he was the one who took the Lady Scarlet's child. He found the logic somewhat lacking as Xolan was already on earth when the child was lost.

"You have questions Jesson? Of course, you always do," Xolan let go of Jesson's mind grip for a moment. Jesse dropped his head and tried to catch his breath. "Were—ahhh… why are you doing this?" he said between breaths.

"Orders."

"By who?"

"Try to think Celestian and you would know."

Jesse racked his brains but came up with nothing. He doesn't know of the reason why Xolan would take the child. The child had the most beautiful voice yes but a guardian of Intelligence won't have anything to do with that unless it was him. But even then, the child of Lady Scarlet wouldn't have given anything to Xolan. Nor Lady Scarlet as her ideal was mainly focused in the heart, nothing that will benefit a guardian of Intelligence.

"No conclusions?" Xolan said.

Jesse shook his head.

"Such a shame Jesson. What did it mean when they say that you were to follow in the footsteps of Lord Xanthous when you can't even do a simple deduction? Such a shame. I can't do anything about that now."

"No please no," Jesse pleaded as he felt the pain again.

"I'm so sorry Jesson but, you can't know what I'm about to do to Harmony Scarletchild."

* * *

A/N: Haha, please tell me if I'm doing this wrong. :P If you have questions, just ask!

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	13. So close

A/N: Oh, what will happen next? Hehehe :P thanks for all who've stuck with me through 13 chapters.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

Beca realized the extreme seriousness of their situation after Jesse screamed so loud and then stopped abruptly and then began screaming again. She felt the pain Jesse must be going through. She imagined what it would be like if someone gripped her mind.

Frustrated and scared, she looked at her legs tied up and then looked about in the room. _What can I use to take these ropes out? _Nothing was in the room except the bed. She kicked it in disappointment.

She heard the bed creaked. It felt so much like a crack to her. She kicked it again amidst the screams of Jesse. _I'm here Jesse. I'm coming, _she told herself as she kept kicking the bed. Luckily, the headboard where her feet were tied broke down along with the whole bed. Good thing her hands weren't tied she was able to lessen the impact as she lift herself up before the bed made contact with the floor. _I hope Quinn didn't hear me. _Sure enough, no one came inside her bedroom as Jesse was still screaming his lungs out.

Immediately, she willed her body to get up but she found that she can't. All at once, the wall beside her cracked and collapsed before her. _What the hell is happening?! _Beca was panicking. She tried standing up again, moving her hands, whatever motion she could do. But she wasn't able to move a finger. The only thing moving was her eyes. And they were glued to the wall as she found herself looking at the exhausted form of Jesse in front of a man with luminescent yellow eyes.

Jesse, all tied up in a steel chair had his eyes shut. He was gritting his teeth so much that she already saw some blood slowly flowing from one side of his mouth. _What are you doing to him?! _Beca's mind shouted at Quinn. Slowly, the luminescent eyes faced her and gave her a smile that sent chills to her spine.

"Hello Ms. Mitchell," greeted Xolan, "You may find that you can't move. That is because I put some paralyzing powder that was triggered once you figured out that the boards on your bed were creaky. It will wear off in a while—enough for me to do what I was supposed to do a long time ago. But first, I have to teach Jesson a lesson about completing their Celestian trainings. Honestly, most Celestians have this mind set of becoming a historical recorder when you can do much more. So, so much more."

Jesse saw the widened eyes of Beca as Xolan shifted his attention to her. After Xolan stopped speaking, Beca's face turned placid and her eyelids turned white. Her whole body shifted from a tumble out of the collapsed bed to sitting like a rigid chair. She was seated with her spine straight up and legs stretched out. Her palms were rested palms up on the floor.

"What are you doing?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Jesse demanded Xolan.

"This is the beauty of mind setting Jesse. You see, Guardians only teaches that mind setting is used to perform our duties. To be able to interact with the worlds we are guarding. But you can actually control the mind of another being through the mindset that was taught to us. Our Great Pioneer never intended for us to only record the history of the Universe, we were made so he can rule the Universe simultaneously through the different minds of the lackeys he created. We were made to rule this Universe. And we have all the knowledge to do so. But everything about this doesn't concern Ms. Mitchell. She's just a block I need to eradicate. First though, I'm going to make her forget you. I want to see the look on your face when she doesn't recognize you before I finish you. She's the one that rescued you right? The one who broke Jesson Swanson's punishment. The one who right his wrong. And she turned out to be the first, and possibly the last pure Celestian in the history of this Universe."

"The first and last? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is the world where you grew up in will be gone soon enough. Everything you ever known won't exist anymore. It's a good thing you're here. You wouldn't suffer the experience of seeing each of the people you've been with all your life going extinct before your very eyes"

"Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

"None for me. In fact, you've actually done me a favor by finding the lost Harmony Scarletchild. I believe it's just orders Jesson. Just…orders."

"Who told you to do this?"

"Look deeper young Celestian and you'll—" Unexpectedly, Xolan dropped to the floor midway his speech. Jesse followed him fall down and then lift his head up and saw Beca, hands up holding a huge headboard. They looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and relief. With bated breath, they both looked down to see if their captor was still moving.

Beca dropped the board she was holding, rushed to Jesse and began untying his ropes. "Are you ok?" she asked while looking at the ropes, figuring out how to take them out. "I guess so. Other than a throbbing head, I'm good." Jesse let go of the breath he was holding. "Are you ok?" he asked in return.

"Yes, I don't have a throbbing head. A throbbing butt yes."

"What—how—," Jesse stuttered.

"I have no idea what happened. All I knew is that I had an overwhelming feeling of anger flare up inside me that I felt my limbs moving again." Beca was making progress in untying the ropes. It was circled so many times on Jesse though that she was taking more time than she imagined. "What is up with these ropes?" she said frustrated. "I know. When he began tying me I thought the rope would never end. I don't think he knows anything about human courtesies. Especially when it comes to kidnapping," Jesse replied. Beca chuckled. The first sign of Jesse's shoulder peeped out from her 10th round of rope-taking. Her arms were already turning numb.

They both heard a groan from their captor.

"Uh-oh," Beca said.

"Uhhh, you might want to go faster in taking these ropes out," Jesse warned.

Beca pulled on the ropes faster before Xolan woke up entirely. Already, the yellow eyed man was beginning to stir. His legs were moving slowly, testing if he can move.

Finally, the rope loosened around Jesse. He was able to assist Beca in taking it out of him entirely. They both jumped out of reach from Xolan and looked at him, wondering if he was all together awake.

"What do we do?" Beca asked.

"I-I- I have no defense against him to be honest with you. All I have is my anger to go with. I have no idea what to do."

"What? You never learned to defend yourself?"

"No. All I did was run. There's no physical violence in Celest. I only discovered that here."

"That's unbelievable."

A louder and stronger moan came out of their captor. They both jumped in surprise. And found Xolan standing in front of them already with even more luminescent yellow eyes, filled with anger.

"Nobody can defeat me!" he shouted at them. Jesse and Beca saw him poised for another mind attack.

_What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? _Jesse wondered. At the side of his eyes, he saw something move like a blur and Xolan dropped to the ground again.

"Shoot! That hurt a lot! Ssssss," Beca hissed. Jesse looked at Beca and saw her hand with droplets of blood. This girl, beside her, just punched the person who was probably the most powerful Celestian he ever met. He looked at Beca in awe.

"I had to do something," Beca said defensively.

Jesse didn't care. Didn't care if this was something he never known how to do before. He hugged Beca.

Surprisingly Beca hugged back.

"We need to get out of here," he said at her back.

"Right. But where will we go?" Jesse let go of Beca and looked her in the eyes. The realization dawned on her almost immediately. "You're not saying—?" she said uncertainly.

"It's the only place I know we will be safe. I feel that Xolan will never stop until we both are out of existence."

"Woah there. Are hearing what you are saying? You are telling me to go somewhere I have no idea of. You are asking me to leave everything I've ever known."

"You also will be able to meet your mother." Beca looked at him intently. "It's the only place we can escape to. Do you have any place you know we can go to escape from him?" Beca dropped her head and shook it. "I will be with you all the time. I will not leave you."

"Ok…ok," Beca said exasperately, "so how will we get there?"

"Ahm…I'm- I'm not sure actually. Oh!" Jesse slowly walked towards Xolan.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying something. Your mother actually gave me this idea." Jesse started touching Xolan. As if trying to look for something. He kept tapping Xolan body until he felt what he was looking for. He concentrated, and tried to feel the orb. It was their mode of transportation, the way the Celestians go to different worlds. They are programmed to each Celestians DNA. However, Lady Scarlet broke that mind set for Jesse. Everything they were taught as a Celestian was in a form of mind set. Whatever they were supposed to do, they have to program their minds into making it. _So maybe, just maybe, _thought Jesse, _I can make this work. I can bring us home._

He focused on the orb and thought only of reassembling its settings. He felt the power and the way it connected to Xolan. The orb was thousands of ages old. But it was used a little too thin that its connection to Xolan was weak. He used that to redirect the connection of the orb to him. _Now I just need a key. _He tried to remember how he made his key. He wasn't able to use it at all that he doesn't remember how he created it. He tried to remember what Lord Xanthous taught to creating their key.

His thoughts went to Beca and saw her looking at the glowing orb in front of her. He already was able to summon the orb. His plan had worked! _A key! I need a key! _Jesse told himself excitedly. He looked around and again his eyes rested on Beca. _The key is in my heart, _he told himself. _Listen, listen to my heart. The key is in my heart,_ he communicated to the orb.

The orb floated high in the room's ceiling and opened and became bigger forming a portal. He held his hand out to Beca.

"Shall we?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for updating a bit late. Thanks for sticking with me guys.

Follow on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	14. I want to hold your hand

A/N: This is it! The reason why I wrote this in the first place. Thanks for sticking with me!

Also, I'm so sorry I'm so random in updating the chapters. Sometimes a chapter flows freely but a lot of times it gets stuck in a very, very, uncharted road. So I had to pull them out of there so they can establish organization.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters

* * *

They travelled through time, space and light. Beca thought the journey would take up a long time. But it was, surprisingly, a short trip. They were at the room of their captivity this second and the next; she was standing in one of the most beautiful meadows she's ever seen. _This was my dream. _The dream where she spent a lifetime trying to crawl her way into her mother's arms. And here she is, standing on the ground where her mother actually exists.

_Am I ready to meet you? Am I ready to spend my life with you? Am I ever going to accept that you are my mother? Am I ever going to realize and truly understand that I am not entirely human? _Beca asked herself. She found that she can't let go of Jesse's hand as her eyes wandered around the place they were in.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the central meadow of Celest. A place of meditation and relaxation for the Celestians. Lady Scarlet—I mean your mother frequents here."

"Why did we arrive here? Aren't we supposed to be in a room or something?"

Jesse frowned. He never actually travelled through the orb before as he was banished before he was able to use it. He wasn't certainly fixated on the meadow they are standing on at the moment. But, he remembered. He was fixated on his key…this girl beside him who is right now trembling slightly at the awe and nervousness this place is bringing her.

"Ahm, have you ever seen this place Beca?" Beca looked at him with widened eyes."How did you know?"

"Well," Jesse cleared his throat and answered carefully, "Before we travelled, I was worried about you so my thoughts were with you the whole time. The orb as I understand it senses what its connector's desires are and brings them to where they want. It may seem that because my thoughts were with you, the orb might have sensed that you wanted to go to this meadow."

"I—it was in one of my dreams. I dreamt that I was crawling here as a baby from my father to my mother. But… but I never got too close to her. I kept crawling but the path just wasn't ending. Till I woke up to reality. When you said we were going here, this place was the only thing I was thinking off. How I can't go near my mom."

"Are you…are you afraid she won't accept you?"

"I don't know. All I know and hear is my heart beating faster and louder than I have ever experienced," Beca faced Jesse, "don't leave me Jesse please."

Jesse tightened his hold on Beca. "I won't. I promise. Let's go?" he asked. Beca nodded her head and slowly, they walked towards the center of Celest where the great halls of the Guardians of the High Order were situated.

Beca saw that Celest was more than the meadow. It had the combination of Scientific, Industrial, Environmental and Transcendental (for lack of better word) architecture. There were giant towers, thunderous stone structures, waterworlds that are massive in length where people could actually just come and go, and a whole habitat entirely made of light. The meadow where they came from was made of several forests with small houses that keep the different Celestians. The whole world was made of different colors and creatures, both a wonder and a fright to Beca.

Jesse explained that each world that a Celestian discovers is replicated in a concentrated way here in Celest. Each Celestian has their own house, made for the specific creatures' natural habitat. It's governed by the Guardian of Habitat, a male being of great size and length with huge, flowing green robes. It had green eyes too. They both saw him as he wandered through one part of the meadow, touching some trees.

As it is, Beca saw different creatures, creatures with animal like form, machine like form, wood form, cloud form and robes that float on their own to which if Jesse hadn't pointed, Beca wouldn't have noticed. They are dressed in different colored robes, every color imaginable and unimaginable to what Beca's limited knowledge possesses. But the feel, the feel of everything struck each string in her heart with a strong familiarity.

"You said there are only 5 humans here right Jesse?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I looking at so many humans with different colored eyes?"

"Oh, that's because of all the being Celest have discovered, humans are the favorite. Humans have the form that is perfect and balanced for everything that we do. So most of the Celestians assume the human form. Except for their eyes which separate the Celestians in the order we are in."

"Do you have different colored eyes too? It's like I'm walking on a world where all the rainbows ends."

Jesse chuckled. "Yes, we might give that impression. I don't have the colored eyes yet. We won't have that till we are accomplished guardians. I—I hope I can still be." They were quiet for a moment. Jesse looked around, tears slowly accumulating in his eyes. _Everything I am, everything I've ever wanted to be, I've known in this place._

"So what will yours be?"

"My what?"

"The color of your eyes."

"Yellow. As a guardian of Intelligence." Beca shivered at the thought of Jesse having yellow eyes. She remembered their captor briefly. "I won't be like him Beca," Jesse reassured.

Finally, they saw in a distance a great marbled hall of different colors. Beca's mouth hanged open as she stared at it. She had to stop to swallow it all in.

"Beautiful isn't it? It houses the greatest of guardians, the highest of our order. They are the guardians of the ideals as a whole. They know each ideal in and out. And they are the wisest and oldest among all of us," Jesse pronounced rather dramatically.

"My mother…is in there?"

"Yes, she is the first human guardian."

"So, how old is she?"

"Maybe several thousands of years old."

"Wow… so—so…where—where do we go?"

"We go there," said Jesse pointing to a hall with swirling red and white colors. Beca reached for Jesse's outstretched hand as they began their descent to the numerous stairs leading to the colored halls of Guardians of the High Order.

* * *

_**Back in the escaped room**_

"Ugh…" Xolan groaned. He slowly tried to get up, pushing himself. He also tried to open his eyes where it rested on a pair of golden feet. With throbbing head, he lifted his head and met the eyes of Lord Xanthous.

"Xolan," Lord Xanthous greeting was steely and indifferent. He lifted his head while waiting for Xolan to fully recover and stand up for him.

"Lord Xanthous… I—"

"I don't need any explanation Xolan. I saw everything. Honestly, a female bested you in a physical aspect when you can do anything to her mind."

"I—I—lost grip on her mind…"

"I can see that."

Xolan, frightened, bowed low and knelt.

"You don't have to do that Xolan, stand up," Lord Xanthous commanded.

"Please, forgive me Lord Xanthous. I know I should have done better. Planned better. Or assumed better. Forgive me, forgive me," said Xolan trembling. Suddenly, he felt a grip in his mind that he couldn't explain. A pain most terrible than what he just experienced from the hand of Beca Mitchell. It sent numerous lightning to his whole body but most of all, he felt his head crack, piece by piece. With terrified, widened eyes, he looked at the steely, indifferent composure of Lord Xanthous. The Golden Guardian's eyes were luminescent, golden and with sparks flowing out of it. Xolan tried to scream but found that he had no voice.

For in a few seconds, the guardian Xolan's existence was no more.

_Such a pity. And you were one of the greatest apprentices I've ever had. Such a shame. Such a disgrace to our kind. _Lord Xanthous stared hard at the empty space, feeling his anger boil to a new a level. He summoned his portal and journeyed back to Celest, fiercely determined to end his plan once and for all.

To destroy Lady Scarlet and gain power back to Celest.

* * *

A/N: Ask me for questions. And thank you for the kind reviews! Thanks for sticking with me!

Follow me on twiiter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr:somedayillbepeterpan

I'm a huge geek for books, comics, movies and TV series. Talk to me about anything. I haven't read or watched everything but I do know a lot of significant anythings. Hehe :P


	15. Wonderwall

A/N: Another favorite! Hehe, one because of the song again and two because I finally am able to borrow more from the Pitch Perfect characters.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters and this time, it's not just Beca and Jesse.

* * *

"Jesse…" Jesse stopped walking and noticed that the hand he was just holding have let go and stopped midway the steps of the first hall they were entering into.

"Yes?"

"There is a funny looking guy who's been looking at us since we stepped on these halls."

"Funny looking guy?" Jesse looked around and saw that there was in fact a male Celestian looking at them. Bushy brown hair and bushy brown brows and with white eyes. Jesse felt himself smile so wide that he thought his mouth went up to his ears.

"Ben Jiee! The funny looking Celestian ran towards them as Jesse half ran-half walked towards him too. Beca walked, following Jesse timidly. The two young male Celestians touched each other's arms and then pushed each other as if hugging. But they weren't wrapping their arms at each other. Beca curiously looked on at what probably would be a line of strange traditions she would be experiencing now that she's in Celest. She caught up on the two animatedly catching up on each other's lives.

"When did you come back Jesson?" Ben Jiee asked. Beca noticed that besides having brown bushy hair all over, the guy had a big mouth. Really funny looking. Like a character come out of the comic book.

"Just now actually. I've been walking from the meadow towards the halls."

"The meadow? Why did you come from the meadow?"

"Uhhh—Uhm…I-I-I came here with someone," he looked at his back and saw Beca just behind him. "Here she is this is Beca."

"Hi!" Ben Jiee greeted with an incredible enthusiasm, "I've never met you before. Are you an actual human?"

"Uhhh…" Beca struggled to answer the question because the truth was, she's not exactly sure right at the moment. All her life, she was pretty certain that she is human. But a certain puppy told her that she actually wasn't.

"Did I ask a difficult question?" asked Ben Jiee looking at Jesse and Beca. Jesse and Beca looked at each other, both with questioning eyes. "Uhhh, actually Ben Jiee," Jesse said, "It's an interesting and long story. But right now, I have to go to the Lady Scarlet. I have urgent business that needs some attending to."

"Right…Update me Jesson. It's great to see you back here." Jesse nodded his head, smiled and grabbed Beca's hands. Jesse found himself sweating furiously, not understanding why.

Beca remained silent, trying hard to catch up with Jesse's walk. The man she was with stopped suddenly and took three big breaths.

"You ok?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry about that."

"I didn't really get what just happened."

"I-I realized that people might not believe me when I say that you are Harmony Scarletchild. Especially since you yourself don't believe that too."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it just went into my head that I sort of have a precarious reputation in this place. I'm a bit glad though that Ben Jiee hasn't changed."

"He's a friendly guy. A bit obnoxious though."

"Ah, yes. He would be. He's training to be a guardian of Music but all he ever wanted was to become a guardian of Intelligence."

"Where you are?"

"Yes. It's how we met. Before we train for guardianship, we train generally with all the chosen ones from the different worlds. Ben Jiee and I had a connection with music. Only a handful of beings ever possessed the gift of music. Yours most especially is the greatest gift of music."

Beca felt her face grow warm and averted her eyes from her companion. She looked around once again, at the halls they were walking in. She felt different emotions all at once after Jesse's confession. She wondered if her curiosity was actually harming her more than quenching her thirst for knowledge.

Jesse felt himself step a little too far. Touching his chest briefly, he felt his heart hammering across his chest, a combination of his inability to cope with their earlier excitement and his confession. Because in a way, it was a confession. Sure his number one priority right now is to get Beca to her mom. But he can no longer ignore the things his heart is telling him. He realized that it had been brewing, had been constantly at the back of his head since the day Beca found him. The odd familiarity he felt on the day they met was admittedly added with something else he never understood before. Yes, he's seen it in Lady Scarlet. But seeing it is different from feeling it.

And what a confusing feeling it was. Much like the electricity he was feeling all the time he was holding Beca's hand. He touched his hand, much like the way he touched it when he wiped Beca's tears just a few days ago. And in his heart, through his aura, he sang a song to the woman beside her.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_Back beat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

Beca found her companion was awfully quiet all of a sudden. Which was a good thing because she can't find the right words to say to explain what she was feeling. She's excited and terrified in finally meeting her mother—finally she can say that she has family. She can finally understand why she lived all alone on earth. And she can finally understand the inexplicable pull music has on her. But on top of all of that she was scared; she was scared of what will happen and what she will know. Most especially of that thought that she wasn't an actual human after all. And so to calm herself, she sang silently.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

He felt a calming voice joining him in his aura. He turned his head and looked at Beca.

She felt the sensation Jesse seemed to describe as her aura joining with someone else, calming her completely. She turned her head and looked at Jesse. Her companion reached out and held a hand.

She took it, still uncertain of everything she's feeling but feeling grateful that the man with him was brave enough to share her uncertainties.

Finally, they arrived.

The great hall of the Crimson Guardian was a glass sliding door, quite different from the huge doors that Beca saw while passing by the colored halls of the High Order. When Jesse slid the door open, she found herself in a home. Not an office or a hall, but a home.

The home consisted of mainly red and white. Not the shocking red of blood or hot red but a warm red. Upon entering, Beca saw that the place had a living room, a bedroom, a dining room and library. Quite different from what she would have imagined.

Jesse was taken by surprise at seeing the drastic changes in the Lady Scarlet's halls. The last time he was here, he was full of regret and anger. That time, Crimson Guardian's halls felt so much like the feelings he had.

But now, it felt like the hall of Lady Scarlet was agreeing with what was in his heart. _Odd_. He felt odd about all of it. He has no idea if the guardians of love have the ability to read minds. But he felt like they can while standing in the middle of Lady Scarlet's hall.

With mouths hanging open, Beca walked around her mother's home. She found that while the place looked like home, it didn't feel like home. Something was missing. She also felt sadness marked in each object she touches. The one that caught her attention the most was a heart shaped glass figurine. And it wasn't shaped in the way hearts are shaped outwardly on earth but it was a heart, in its original biological structure. What stood out the most about it were the swirling musical notes intense in white color.

And then she saw a plump figure floating towards them. She panicked and let go of the heart.

"Woah there," the plump figure was beside Beca instantly and caught the glass heart, "Careful. I believe this is an actual heart. You can't go and crash a heart quite literally especially when it's the Lady Scarlet's." The female stranger had long honey colored hair, had an accent that for Beca fairly resembled as an Australian native and had huge circular red and white swirls for eyes. "That is creepy," Beca said aloud.

"What is?" the female said.

"Uhh…did I say that out loud?" Beca said startled. "I'm sorry, your eyes. I'm not used to seeing eyes like yours."

"You scared of my circle babies?" the stranger pointed to her eyes, "They are the best bomb baby. And they go well with my hair don't you think?"

Beca chuckled at the obnoxiousness of the stranger.

"Uhm, excuse me, we're here to see the Lady Scarlet." Interrupted Jesse. He watched the whole scene with incredulity. He's never met a Celestian with this female's strange behavior. "Yes. Sorry about that. My name is Fat Amy."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" asked Beca.

"Yeah, I love the way these flabs make me sexy."

This time both Jesse and Beca laughed. "I'm Jesson Swanson and this is Beca. You may tell that to the Lady Scarlet."

"All right. Coming right up! One Crimson Guardian coming your way."

When Fat Amy was out of earshot, Jesse and Beca burst laughing. "That was priceless. Did you know that girl?" asked Beca in between laughs.

"I have never met her. She may have been recruited while I was on earth." Jesse said wiping his eyes. Simultaneously they sighed. Jesse smiled at Beca which she returned with a nervous one.

"Come," said Jesse while sitting in one of the sofas, "Sit here with me. We'll wait together."

* * *

A/N: Sound off your opinions, your thoughts, reactions or criticisms. I would really love them. And thank you for the reviews and follows!

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	16. Before it breaks

A/N: One part of what I understood of Beca's personality is because of her mom and dad's divorce. It's the reason why I made her an orphan in here. She has trust issues because the people she thought she could trust betrayed her. Which is something I know fully.

For reasons, I call this chapter unofficially as the chapter in which we see our couple dealing with mommy issues.

I know this is a very far Alternate Universe for the people of Barden University but I want to thank you for following the story. Forgive me if sometimes I don't stay true to what Beca and Jesse's characteristics are (more in Beca's side).

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

"Is it me or are the people here don't actually walk?" Beca said breaking the silence.

"The truth was, most of the other creatures don't walk. Frankly, only three beings are known to walk. And humans are one of them. Most probably Fat Amy wasn't human."

"But man, she looked so much like a human. And with an Australian accent too!"

"Well, most of us adapt the forms of humans as I've told you because we have the perfect form. But most of the creatures don't let go of some of the perks they have as their original beings. Like the waterworld you just saw? Most of the Celestians here have adapted the ability to breath underwater. "

"So, your abilities are all adapted?"

"Yes. That's why we are taken from infancy."

"So…I need to learn all of that?"

"Uhm…" Jesse never thought about Beca living and adapting in Celest. It wasn't that because he didn't think Beca can do it but like him, all Beca knew about was being human. He wasn't able to adapt fully on earth. What more can an actual human adapt in Celest?

"You won't need to." A melodious tone said. It came from a woman, walking towards them. She had the red and white swirls for eyes that Beca remembers vividly. She was wearing red silk robes, each of them looking like swimming around her body whenever she moves. Beca and Jesse both stood up, Beca stunned at the presence her mother's command; Jesse startled at the answer of Lady Scarlet.

"Hello Beca." Lady Scarlet looked at Beca's eyes but Beca felt like she was looking into her soul. She found herself unable to speak. The red lady, as she appears before her, walked nearer. The Crimson Guardian held her hands and shook it much to her surprise. "This is how you greet humans now right?" Lady Scarlet asked. "Uh..uh..yes. Yes that's how we say hello. Hi by the way." Beca stuttered. She gripped her mother's hand and gave it the slowest of shakes. Eerily, the red lady before her smiled which made Beca more uncomfortable.

"Are my eyes bothering you?" asked Lady Scarlet. Unknowingly, it was all Beca could see. She nodded once. The Lady Scarlet's robes swirled around her more furiously as she transformed into a human being—one that Beca could actually look at. Beca hitched a breath. The Lady Scarlet now had beautiful silky, shoulder length brown hair and with dark blue eyes with a hint of brown and green—much like hers. It was like looking at herself in the mirror.

"Welcome to Celest Beca. Please, sit down. You too, Jesson." Beca sat in a daze with Jesse assisting her. She can't believe everything she's seeing right now. It's like she jumped inside a book—a fantasy book. Added to that, she's one of the main characters.

"Thank you Lady Scarlet. I must say, it's really good to be back."

"I am very glad that you were able to break your punishment Jesson. Let me tell you that it's not an easy decision to banish the people you've been around with their entire life. I hope you understood the actions taken by the High Order."

"Of course, Lady Scarlet. I never came to doubt that I was entirely at fault." An awkward silence passed through all of them. "Lady Scarlet?" Beca jumped, startled at hearing a very, very sweet voice. She looked at the speaker and saw that a female Celestian, that looked like an elf, pale in color but with long platinum blonde hair was standing inside the living room. She had the same red and white swirled eyes—same as her mother's a few moments ago. "Yes Owb Bree?" said Lady Scarlet standing up.

"The Golden Guardian is requesting an audience."

* * *

"Why weren't you saying anything?"

"I got really tongue tied. I never expected her to look so much—"

"Like you. I've never seen her in her original human form too. It was like looking at identical twins."

"She looked like she never aged."

"We never do. We could stay in the age we like."

"You mean the kids I saw in the meadow may have been old people?"

"Precisely. We got way off course though, say something. She's waited a long time for you. Longer than you may probably could imagine. Tell her what you want to say."

Beca quieted for a moment. _What do I want to say? Hey mom, I'm glad that you are actually alive and that I was never abandoned after all. I have a million questions but I'm afraid of the answers. I'm also afraid to answer her questions. Why did I have to be in a position like this? Everything's so_…

"…surreal," Beca said aloud.

"It is, it's very surreal," said Jesse.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yep…"

"I still don't know what to say to her."

"Would you like me to step out for a while, give you both some space? Because you sure look like you have a lot questions."

"I do," Beca said quietly. "Is it ok?"

"Of course," said Jesse standing up.

"Don't—don't go yet. Wait till she's back."

"Ok, ok."

"Do you think…do you think she can understand me?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know anything about her."

"You may not know anything about her but you want her to be a mother to you, right?" Jesse raised his eyes brows at Beca while she hung her head low. Once again, Jesse took liberty of taking her hand. "It will be alright. Trust me, everything will be alright."

What Jesse doesn't realize is that it was more than Beca wanting to have a mother. It is the uncertainty that the whole being a Celestian thing that is causing Beca distress. Can she survive here? Another world of different traditions. She never connected on earth so how is she going to make it here in Celest? _Tell me what to do. Tell me what I need to understand. Tell me what I need to believe. _Beca quietly requested the stars and the angels that her companion feels the storm brewing inside her. But as she willed herself to bravery in telling the truth, Lady Scarlet returned inside the living room.

"Lady Scarlet," Jesse said standing up. "I would be stepping out a moment to leave you and Beca to discuss over some things. Also, it's time that I greet my mother."

"Of course, Jesson."

"I'll be back, Beca. I'll just be outside, somewhere near." Jesse squeezed her hand before letting go and walking out of the room.

They were quiet for a while, both of them not knowing what to say to each other. Never in Lady Scarlet's lifetime did she ever experience something like what she's experiencing right now. She looked at Beca—her long lost child. "You are more beautiful that what I imagined," she told her daughter. Beca stiffened in her seat. "All this time, you were just in the world where I left my home. I am also a human by the way."

"Yes…" Beca squeaked, "I-I-I know. Jesse told me."

"Look at me," Lady Scarlet said with a soft, pulling voice. Slowly, Beca lifted her head to look at her mother. She was startled to see tears falling one by one from her eyes. "I never thought I'd ever see you. I've only held you for a few moments and then you were gone."

"Why didn't you look for me?" Beca finally found her voice and a strange anger boiled inside her. She looked at this alien in front of her and she can't accept her as her mom. "Do you know how strange all of this for me? And how much all of this hurt at the same time?"

Lady Scarlet was taken aback. Never before had she felt such a heavy and raw aura and it was all gravitating towards her. "I did," was all she could answer, "I looked for you."

"Then why didn't you find me?"

"Because I couldn't feel you." Lady Scarlet received a mixture of questioning and angry look from her daughter. "Every Celestian is taught how to feel the aura of the beings we meet. However, your aura was very different being the first pure Celestian."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they took you away from me even before I could properly meet you that I never actually known you. But believe me when I say this that I have looked for you, blindly, all throughout the worlds and never got close to finding you. But I never gave up on you. I've always known that you are alive somewhere. But it was all a gut feeling. Nothing that I could truly, truly hold on to."

"So I was kidnapped?"

"Yes, you were taken away from me."

"Did you ever discover who took me from you?"

"Until now, I haven't. I don't know if I'll ever know who took you. But you're here now. I can finally know you."

It was like hearing the words Beca would have said to the woman in front of her. She couldn't believe she almost got angry and lashed out on her. Maybe, maybe it was possible to meet her, this stranger with long brown hair and red and white eyes.

"I could…I could know you too," she answered timidly. Beca saw her mother smile, a most beautiful smile she's ever seen. And she smiled back, uncertain but still grateful that she's finally found a probable home.

* * *

Jesse walked around the colored halls of the Guardians of the High Order. He touched some of the pillars and remembered poignant memories. Some of the Celestians he saw greeted him with questioning and accusing eyes. _I guess paying for my sins with a 15 age long punishment wouldn't change their perspective of me._

He finally arrived in the hall he frequented other than the Golden Guardians. He stopped in front of its mystic like doors and exhaled loudly. _Once again, Jesson Swanson is alive. _Jesse sang a four note greeting—a greeting unique only to him and his mother, the Lady Swan and the mystic door opened.

Like the Lady Scarlet's, a lot has changed with his mother's halls. The halls were still white but there an accent of different scenarios carved in each wall that extends. _Am I in a 3D hall? _Jesse thought.

"Of course not silly child." He felt a laughing aura materializing near him and saw the white eyes of the only woman he trusted all throughout his existence in Celest. "Lady Swan!"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for updating so late 0_0 real life's in the way in one huge rock of emotional stress and anxiety. But, I still thank you for sticking up with me. I know you have been here for the Jeca parts of the story and I'm sorry if it's taking some time to get there. But they will get there. I assure you

Please don't bite my head off if this part of the story lacks a lot of things. But I needed Jesse and Beca to have a life different from what they had before much like their first day in Barden University. So please be patient. I will have time again so I'll be getting back on track in updating this story. I will try to update the story every once in a week. I do hope I get to do that. And check out the song where this chapter is based: Before it breaks by Brandi Carlile.

Reviews are beautiful and very much appreciated!


	17. Home

A/N: So I'm trying on a new thing here by basically pushing myself to the commitment and the duty to update this fic every Saturday (that may be Friday for you depending on what country you are in). There's still a lot going on in the story and I have since been improving on how I'm going to tell the whole story.

Thank you so much for all the reviews Thank you for the encouragement.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

"Did you live well on earth?"

There was a long silence after Beca's confession of wanting to know her mother. The personal questions were just kicking in and there was nothing that Beca can do. She has to face this out. There wasn't any Jesse who will hold her hand and tell her that everything will be alright. She just has to know the result of this conversation on her own.

The personal questions were always the hardest thing to answer for Beca. What's your name, where did you live, how have you been living—basically things that had routine answers for Beca over the years of being in the foster system. Quite frankly it's more because she literally doesn't know how to answer the questions. Not truly anyway.

But now, now she didn't have a clue how to answer this celestial like being. She can't even get past yet how this person in front of her can transform physically in just a few seconds.

"Uhhh…," she struggled in finding the words. Honestly, what was living well for her? Three meals, a good and affordable rented apartment was daily life for her. There was no categorizing it of good or bad. Definitely not categorizing it as living well. "I was ok, I think. I got here right? I didn't die early or anything." She didn't mean to sound biting or bitter. She found that a lid in her heart was slowly losing its thread and she hopes she doesn't lose it here in front of Lady Scarlet.

Her mother looked at her with an inquisitive brow. "Of course. Of course you are."

"I'm sorry about that. I don't think I know how to talk with you."

"Do not worry Beca. I understand. If I were in your place I would be pretty confused right now. Is it alright if you hear our story?" Beca raised her eyebrows. She gave the Crimson Guardian a curt nod. Lady Scarlet stood up and took the heart shaped figurine with dancing notes inside. She put the figurine to her lips and suddenly the whole room was filled with a warm light.

Beca stood up and heard a strong voice. A strong, sweet singing voice. There were no words but she can feel someone talking to her. Much like a lullaby does to a baby. "Is that…is that…" she stammered. Lady Scarlet put the figurine in the middle of the room. Beca noticed that her mother had her red and white eyes again. She stood in front of Beca, touched her arms and closed her eyes. Beca didn't know what to do for a while but eventually followed suit.

_She found herself in the same meadow she dreamed just a couple of days back. She felt a hand holding her arms and slowly she opened her eyes. She was staring at the eyes of her mother. Her mother had her human form again, this time wearing clothes that fairly resembles the clothes she remembers from Earth. "Come Beca. Walk with me."_

_The grass felt so much like a pillow. Beca noticed that she was now barefooted. In what felt like seeing a movie fading in view, she saw a house. A house that resembles the one she used to dreamed about when she was young. Not too big, not too small. A quaint two storey house, white and blue in color. And in front of it stood a man._

_Upon nearing, Beca saw that man had light brown hair, almost too tall for her eyesight and had a warm, welcoming smile. "Hello Harmony," he greeted. "I'm Nightingale." The man had an impossibly beautiful singsong voice. It was like swimming in syrup. Deep, firm, confident but sweet. "Hello," she squeaked. "This is your father Harmony," Beca heard her mom saying. She can't remember agreeing to being called Harmony but then again, they both called her with such conviction that she can't doubt that they were waiting to call her with her real name all their life. _

"_Would you like to go inside our house?" Her father already opened the door. Beca found that her mother was already in his father's arms. They were both smiling at her, encouragingly as she walked inside the house._

"_This was the life we were supposed to have," she heard her mother saying. "If not for the sickness that took your father and me losing you." Beca turned to face her mother. Her father wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's ahm…where's dad?"_

"_That was the only memory he was able to do. This was done a few moments before I gave birth to you. Just a couple of minutes after he eventually let go of life. He was afflicted with a strange disease. We Celestians rarely get sick. That was why he wasn't cured. We had the intelligence of countless worlds but failed to add to the life of Lord Nightingale." Her mother was choking up. One by one, tears fell from her eyes._

"_Believe me when I say that we both did not want to leave you or lose you for that matter. We had planned such a good life with you. Forgive me. From me and your father, forgive me that you didn't live well. Now that I've found you, I want to make amends. This house, they already took this out after your father's death. It's the reason why my hall has all that furniture. I want to build again for you. A chance to start again for us. Would that be all right with you Beca?"_

_Yes. Of course yes. It was everything that Beca wanted. Dreamed about more years that she can possibly remember. But here, in this world? Can she live in this world?_

"_Yes." __**I guess**__…Beca said quietly._

* * *

Jesse forgot how beautiful it was in Celest when night falls. The lights in the sky, the different colors across the different habitats. Most especially in the waterworld where every being glows. Seeing it again felt a hundred different emotions. He reached out and imagined himself touching one purple light in the sky. He used to do that often when he was a child, still incredibly fascinated with everything. He still is right now but 15 ages away from all the knowledge that was once just a breath away from him changed something in him.

He looked around where his eyes rested on the red halls of the Guardian of Love. Several hours have already passed since he last saw Beca.

"You look forlorn my son." Lady Swan stood beside Jesse. So far for Jesse, he and his mother's reunion provided some of the more positive emotions that he's feeling right now. "You look like you would attack the heavenly lights."

Jesse chuckled. His mother, Lady Swan, The Ivory Guardian was known for the ability her music makes—lighten situations and for being one of the few Celestians who could actually tell a joke and make it sound funny. "I was reminiscing. Naturally it brought back all of the reasons why I went away for 15 ages. So little has changed but I feel like I don't belong here anymore." Jesse looked at her mother with a sad smile. "Also, I know I should be happy that I'm home. Finally. But right now, all I can think about is going back to Lady Scarlet's halls."

"You are troubled with the wellbeing of Harmony Scarletchild?" To Jesse's ears, the question felt more like an interrogation. Why? Why was he so concerned with what is happening to Beca now? He might as well come out with it. "Yes. I am," he answered.

"Do you want to act on it?"

"I am not sure if I am supposed to." Jesse bowed his head low to which his mother responded by taking it and making him face her. "Do you know why I adopted you my son?" It wasn't an uncommon thing for older Celestians to adopt the younger Celestians much like a family. There were many species across the Universe that had this basic structure. But only Jesson Swanson was adopted by one of the Guardians of the High Order. "I do not know mother. I do not remember you telling me why."

"The day I first met you, I felt strongly about protecting you. I found that there were emotions that were waken inside of me. Emotions I had no idea about. I went to Lady Scarlet on that day also to ask if that was what she calls her area of expertise. I told her the same thing. I was concerned about you. But I do not know if I was supposed to act on it," Lady Swan let go of Jesse's face and now leaned on the pillar of her halls.

"You know what she said?" Lady Swan continued. "It is not about supposing but wanting. The heart is a treacherous thing for it is easily persuaded. But who else can easily persuade our own hearts but our own selves? On that day, all I knew was that I wanted to be there in every moment of your life. That I wanted to protect you from people who would cause you harm. I wanted to be your mother before I recognized that I wanted to. And I acted on it. That is why you are my son Jesson."

The Ivory Guardian looked up. "Now, do you want this Jesson? Or do you feel like you would only do this out of supposing you would like to do it?"

Jesse felt that there could be a gleam in his eyes right now as her mother now faced him. He smiled at her with a heart full of gratefulness.

Of course he wants this. He wanted it even before he understood it.

Now all he needed was to look for Beca.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome and lovely. Thank you for reading this lengthy and fantasy filled life of Beca and Jesse. Tell me what you think ok? And if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask!

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	18. Between the raindrops

A/N: First, let me apologize for breaking my commitment at my first week of doing it. I have a very valid reason which is real life which means work was too much that I didn't have time to write at all. And so I've written quite a long chapter. Also, it seemed wrong to divide as the flow might not go well.

Second, let me thank all of you again for sticking with me. I know this story is very different. Tell me what you want to see or happen.

On to the story then. I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

Come morning, Jesse woke up to the loud announcements in every corner of Celest—a great celebration will be held in a week's time.

"…in honor of the return of the Lord Nightingale and Lady Scarlet's offspring, Harmony Scarletchild!" the booming voice of the Messenger, the Celestian in charge of every broadcast around Celest. He was a being of great voice, one of the greatest and oldest Celestian. He has been and has always been the Messenger Jesse known.

Jesse stretched while sitting up from his bed. Even with his real quarters in the yellow halls of the guardians of Intelligence, he has his own room in the home built for Lady Swan near the lake east of Celest and in one side of the meadow. It is said that in this lake, the voices of the beings of Lord Nightingale and Lady Swan are created. According to his mother, back in their world every offspring is dipped in The Lake where they receive their special voices. It's one of the reasons why they were the beings chosen as the Guardian of Music.

It's usually in this lake where Jesse finds comfort. _I wonder what Beca thinks of this celebration? _Jesse wouldn't think that his former owner is big on celebrations. In the short time that he got to know her, she found her aloof in many things. In affections mostly and in opening up to social encounters. He wonders other changes he might expect that he now has the privilege of being the only person who she possibly trusts in this world—a weird world for her most likely.

He stood up and took his robes—yellow gold in color, the uniform of the guardians of Intelligence. It's high time that he formally go back to where he belongs. He walked out of his room and their home making his way up to the colored halls of Guardians of the High Order.

The lake was situated near the meadow where he first found himself with Beca back in Celest. He now saw that a home was being built by the guardians of Habitat. The home, half now in its structure resembled that of a home back on earth. It was white and blue in color. Jesse walked near the house and approached one of the guardians working on the house.

He recognized the guardian as the one in charge for the habitats of the human beings from Earth. A female being cloaked in green robes with a shiny head, silver skinned and with lime-colored eyes. "Pleasant day Flora," Jesse greeted. The lime eyed guardian looked at him and smiled. "Jesson, I did hear that you were back. You look well."

"Thank you Flora. It is nice to be back. I take it this home is not for me?"

Flora chuckled and stopped what she was working on the new home. "Alas, it is not Jesson Swanson. This actually is a rebuilt home for the Lady Scarlet."

Jesse furrowed his brows at this new development. A celebration is being arranged for Beca and now a home is being built for the Lady Scarlet. He wondered now, more strongly what Beca would have been feeling with all of this. The answer caught him off guard that he caught Flora looking at him intently. "I am sorry were you asking a question?"

"I said where you off to?"

"Oh…I am on my way to the Lord Xanthous. I have not gone there ever since I came back."

"That is rather unwelcoming of you Jesson."

"I know. I have a lot of apologizing to do to Lord Xanthous."

"Good luck with that then. I do not want to be rude but if you still want to be in the Lord Xanthous good graces, I believe you must be on your way."

"Of course. Thank you Flora. And best of work in there."

"Go now Jesson," Flora said while shooing him away. Jesse turned around and walked once again towards the colored halls of the Guardians of the High Order.

* * *

Upon arriving in the entrance to the colored halls, he saw that the preparations for Beca's celebration are already well underway. Everywhere he looked, beings were scurrying around doing things that are only done for a very important celebration. Every High Order Guardians were either walking or floating around with an army of their own guardians. All around the colored halls, there were numerous wreaths of red and white, colors of the Lord Nightingale and Lady Scarlet.

In the middle of the colored hall is a big amphitheater where most of the biggest celebrations are held. On it was a transparent sheet like portal where numerous musical notes swim freely creating an image of the Lord Nightingale. _I guess this is as much as a remembrance of Lord Nightingale than a celebration of the return of his offspring. _Jesse remembered that the Lord Nightingale was one of the most celebrated Celestian around Celest although he never actually seen him. He was already gone before Jesse had the sense of being alive.

One thing also was that Beca was the first pure Celestian. It was as much as a celebration of Intelligence purpose rather than welcoming Beca to where her home truly is. Jesse felt a pang in his heart. Beca still hasn't called on him or asked help. He still hasn't heard anything from her. _Patience Jesse. You do not want to lose your privilege so easily do you? She has only been in Celest for a day. Give her time_.

Jesse reminded himself that to a human being, albeit she is the child of Celestians, it will still be hard to accept something as bizarre as she may be experiencing now.

He arrived at the yellow hall of the Golden Guardian where he found Lord Xanthous talking to the same guardian of love he met yesterday, Owb Bree.

"Is that all my Lord?" Jesse heard her address the Guardian of Intelligence. "Yes, Owb Bree. Thank you very much. You may take your leave." Owb Bree, floated towards him. Jesse found himself rooted in his spot as he was fixated on the eyes of the guardian of love. It had the same red and white eyes of the Lady Scarlet but the red on her eyes were with a fire that sent shivers in his spine. It was like looking at his most hated enemy.

He blinked many times at himself before finding Lord Xanthous looking at him amusingly. "I believe you have not met Owb Bree."

"I-I actually did. In Lady Scarlet's hall yesterday."

"Ah…she is of our race," said Lord Xanthous while beckoning Jesse to follow him. Jesse followed, hurriedly falling in step of the Golden Guardian. "She came shortly after you were banished. She was my personal choice in filling the space you vacated but the High Order deemed her more of a guardian of Love than of Intelligence. I trust you are well?"

"I am my lord. I am here to inquire of the position I did vacate. Of the training I have left."

"Ah of course. You have given me quite a few problems when you left which resulted in a mandated limiting of some of the trainings our Order usually enjoys."

"I-I am very sorry about that my lord."

"No need for apologies Jesson. We live with the rules we have done. We established the High Order and we should definitely follow their orders. But no worries Jesson. You are allowed to come back to your training. You have quite a lot of catching up to do."

"I believe so my lord. Although I must say that 15 ages have changed me and my catching up might not easily come to me."

"No worries Jesson. We have all the time in the world. Every Knowledge is attainable and knowledge is power, Celestian."

"Of course my lord." They arrived in the central hall of the Golden Guardian where an army of his former colleagues were busy preparing for the celebration as well. "Did you know that I was the one who suggested this feast Jesson?" Jesse looked at the Golden Guardian with disbelief. The Golden Guardian was known not to care for celebrations. His focus has always been about intelligence gathering, something he instills into every guardian of Intelligence.

It was one of the reasons why Jesse stood out the most among the guardians of Intelligence. "You have a penchant for believing in the unknown and the things that do not matter Jesson." Lord Xanthous always said to Jesse. And yet now, the Golden Guardian has initiated in spending days in celebrating the return of Harmony Scarletchild.

"Do not act so surprised Jesson," Lord Xanthous said bringing Jesse back to reality. "I am perfectly capable of putting aside Intelligence for the sake of honoring the first pure Celestian back in our world. Harmony Scarletchild will prove to be every bit what we ever knew of what Celestians can be when they are mixed together."

"Forgive me my lord. I merely was not expecting you to be the one to initiate something you have told me numerous times as unimportant."

"Nonsense Jesson. This is important. The return of Harmony Scarletchild is important. Put that in your head. This brings me to the belief that may be you still need a few weeks before you begin your training anew. Your belief in Celest has wavered. I hear in your voice that the celebration of Harmony Scarletchild's return seem troublesome to you. I know you found her. No need to be so greedy about it."

Jesse suppressed the growing annoyance inside him. One thing never changed, his mentor, the great Golden Guardian still manages to make him feel childish. He may be one of the most gifted human beings to ever touch feet on Celest but where he ended up, under the wing of Lord Xanthous always made him feel like he still didn't belong. It was also one of the reasons why he did what made Lady Scarlet punish him. It was a rebellion of sort.

Adding to his annoyance, he was curious as to why Lord Xanthous had great interest on Beca. "I did not so much as found her as she found me first my lord. It was fate that brought us together."

"Fate. Hmmm…you always had a penchant for believing in the unknown Jesson. And I believe 15 ages has not changed that one bit. In fact it may have strengthened it. You definitely need more time to acquaint yourself again of Celest. Only knowledge of what we know is concrete is what matters Jesson. Fate is for the guardians of love or music. You are not any of the two."

"I understand my lord," Jesse said barely able to let the words come out seething.

"Of course you do Jesson. You always understood my actions. The question is what you do about it. The last time I gave you instructions you ended up being banished on earth. Has 15 ages truly changed Jesson? Or it further made you believe in whimsical things?"

Jesse looked at his mentor with eyes narrowed. He hardly can control his voice shaking as he answered the Golden Guardian. "I have my lord. And you will soon know that I am just as committed to who I am as every guardian inside of this hall. I am a guardian of Intelligence. I am a Celestian."

The Golden Guardian looked at him with amused eyes. He smiled ever so slightly to Jesse and waved his hand dismissing Jesse. Jesse quickly turned around and with hurried steps walked out of the yellow hall.

* * *

Half way through his walk back to the lake, he very nearly ran over a person while being blinded by his anger. "Ooff! I am very sorry!" he said rather annoyingly.

"No need to tell me it was my fault," the person answered just as annoyed to him. Jesse looked at the person and recognized Beca. "Beca!" he exclaimed. He was relieved of his great annoyance for a moment and found that everything he just felt a while ago banished at the sight of Beca. "What are you doing here?"

He saw Beca fidgeting and her eyes were looking at everywhere except him. Something was clearly bothering the prodigal child of Lady Scarlet. "Beca, what's wrong?"

"I was…I was looking for you and Fat Amy pointed me here. Well, she's just some way off from here when I told her I could do it myself. Everyone seemed obliged to do everything at my bidding." Jesse looked at her. She seemed lost. Much like the same as he was when he first came on Earth. He tried to reach out for her hand but she seemed intent on wrapping them on her arms.

"Is the celebration bothering you," ventured Jesse. He saw a look of annoyance in Beca's face and then giving way to worry. "You can tell me Beca. You can always tell me anything."

"I don't know," Beca said exasperatedly. "I thought…I thought that meeting my mother was a good idea. And of course I was curious what you were talking about all the time on earth. I was trying to look for familiarity and I thought I was going to find it here. Yes, everything feels so familiar. It feels like my soul aligned in this place. But…but…I feel like too much is expected in me here. Being the first pure Celestian. Having the voice that has the power, _literal power _like voodoo magic to make a person understand their purpose. All that crap that yellow guy have been yapping about since yesterday."

Jesse felt his eyes flashing with anger. _What? _He is becoming more suspicious of Lord Xanthous actions. But he held his feelings and suspicions at bay as he looked at the distraught Beca. _Maybe…maybe this will help her. _"Walk with me," Jesse held out his arm which Beca reluctantly accepted.

For a while they were quiet, drinking in the magnificence of the different habitats in front of them. Jesse thought that it was only yesterday that they arrived here but if felt like a lifetime have already passed what with everything that is happening.

So fast. Everything is happening so fast for Beca and Jesse, who was used to the fast pace life in Celest wondered at the girl holding his arm right now. Yes, she was strong. Outside. But inside, he felt a longing and loneliness that only someone without a home they can truly call their own would feel. He felt that every day he was on earth until Beca found him and for once he felt like everything would be alright. Maybe, just maybe, he could give to Beca what she was able to give him back on earth.

They arrived shortly in the Lake. Jesse pointed at his and Lady Swan's home. "This is my house by the way." Their house was built on top of the lake, floating ever so slightly. A small amount of the lake's water is floating upward ever so slightly on the base of the house making it look like it's drizzling upward. The house itself is made out of luminescent materials, and looks like a big nest.

"Woah. Is that like a bird's nest?" Beca asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, it looks like it. That's what my mother's habitat looks like in their world."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. I was adopted by the Ivory Guardian of the High Order, Lady Swan, and the Guardian of Music."

"Ugh, too many titles. I still don't get every title my mother has. I thought you were kidnapped?"

"First I told you that wasn't actually considered kidnapping. Second, it is a common thing in Celest for Older guardians to adopt younger generations. It is one of the basic ideals that we have early discovered. One way or another there is a family structure in every world that we have discovered."

"A family huh…" Beca looked down and wrapped herself in his arms again. Jesse looked at her feeling like his heart will burst any moment inside his chest. He knew there was only one thing that could make him and possibly Beca better in this moment. He took a deep breath.

_Look around_

_There's no one but you and me_

_Right here and now_

_The way it was meant to be_

_There's a smile on my face_

_Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

_We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops_

_Riding the aftershock beside you_

_Off into the sunset_

_Living like there's nothing left to lose_

_Chasing after gold mines_

_Crossing the fine lines we knew_

_Hold on and take a breath_

_I'll be here every step_

_Walking between the raindrops with you_

Almost like fate was having a play at them; tiny raindrops fell on the meadow. In Celest, only a handful of habitats experiences rain and the meadow was one of it. Jesse looked at Beca who was has her head tilted up—eyes closed and humming softly together with his singing.

_Take me now_

_The world's such a crazy place_

_When the walls come down_

_You'll know I'm here to stay_

_There's nothing I would change_

_Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

_We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops_

_Riding the aftershock beside you_

_Off into the sunset_

_Living like there's nothing left to lose_

_Chasing after gold mines_

_Crossing the fine lines we knew_

_Hold on and take a breath_

_I'll be here every step_

_Walking between the raindrops with you_

_This, this is where I belong_ Jesse thought. Beca finally sang together with him.

_There's a smile on my face_

_Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

_We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops_

_Riding the aftershock beside you_

_Off into the sunset_

_Living like there's nothing left to lose_

_Chasing after gold mines_

_Crossing the fine lines we knew_

_Hold on and take a breath_

_I'll be here every step_

_Walking between the raindrops with you_

_Between the raindrops with you_

_Between the raindrops with you_

_Between the raindrops with you_

After singing, only the tiny drops of rain made sense to the growing whirlwind of feelings inside of Jesse. A deep urge of something, which he couldn't describe, was trying to come out of his heart. Once again, he looked at Beca and slowly—without his consent lessened the gap between him and Beca.

He felt cold and hot inside of him. This is him trying. This is him wanting. And this is him acting on it. He saw Beca's blue eyes looking at him with a strange mixture of confusion and curiosity. He took it as a sign of consent and measure by measure pushed his way inside Beca's personal space.

Just when he could almost feel Beca's breath on his face, they heard a sound louder than necessary just behind them.

"Lady Harmony, what are you doing?"

* * *

A/N: Alright! That's it for a while. My head's spinning already from feeling all the feels in this chapter. Reviews are very, very welcome. Critique is an even more welcoming sight. If you have questions, just ask ok?

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 of tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan (I don't know why I ask this but I think I just want people to talk to me. Hehe)


	19. Pretending

A/N: I'm nearing 20 chapters. I need to be giddy about this. Haha. Well, one reason is I have a strained wrist (not sprained, there's a difference according to the article I read) and typing is terribly hard. But I needed to write this down.

I'm so sorry I'm updating irregularly. Work's eating me up. So, I hope you can bear with me

Thank you so much for sticking with the story. Do tell me if I'm doing everything wrong or there's a specific thing you would like to see.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

For a moment, she was at a lost. Lost in a world that was both familiar and unknown to her. She was lost in the idea that she could live a real life, with a real family in a world where people (if they were actual people) could fly and have different colored skin and eyes.

For a moment, she was at a lost with what she was feeling. But when Jesse looked at her with eyes full of wanting she could not believe what her heart wanted from her. It was so clear, she wanted this too. As Jesse leaned she felt herself consenting to his invasion of her personal space. And inch by inch she closed the gap between their faces.

Just before she closed her eyes and felt the first few whiffs of Jesse's breath, Fat Amy barged in destroying the moment entirely.

"Lady Harmony, what are you doing?"

Lady Harmony. That's a name she needed to get used to. But right now, the name just managed to stick an unpleasant memory to it. Immediately, both Jesse and Beca put on their personal shields and backed away from each other. "Erm…Jesse was just showing me their house Amy. I got what I wanted from him," Beca said. _Did I really?_

"Jesse?" Beca didn't realize that Fat Amy's red and white circular eyes were capable of emotion. But right now it was boring into her with confusion. "Oh, that's what I call Jesson." Yet another name that she needed to get some use to. Jesse wasn't called Jesse here in Celest. He was Jesson to all of them.

"Ahm, it is what we call a secondary name on earth Fat Amy. It was a custom on earth to have another name to which another person can be accustomed with," Jesse explained. His voice came out a bit breathy and he had to clear his throat to be able to talk clearly.

"Isn't Lady Harmony accustomed with calling you Jesson?" Fat Amy asked.

Beca caught Jesse with a knowing smile. "The circumstances around that are hard to explain Fat Amy unless you would like for me to tell you the last 15 ages I have spent on earth. But I will be glad if you could call me Jesse too. I quite got used to that name."

"Very well Jesso—Jesse."

"Actually," interrupted Beca, "I would like for you to call me Beca too. All this Lady Harmony is making me feel like a spoiled princess. And I'm very far from being that. I know Lady Scarlet introduced me as Harmony but I'm not yet quite used to that name. Maybe call me that when the situation requires it like formal greetings. But since I guess we are friends here aren't we? Why not call me by that name huh?"

Fat Amy's eyes were growing more confused by the minute but when Beca mentioned friends; her face broke into a smile. Over the short time that Fat Amy was accompanying Beca to Jesse's place, she got quite a lot of the guardian's fascination to human's interaction especially those with friends. Her species were made (in its clinical sense) that their species where void of emotions. Until they were discovered by Celest and they were introduced with interaction. _What an irony. Here I am unable to connect with most people and yet this "specie" needed to be introduced with emotions, _Beca thought at that time.

Fat Amy adapted a mixture of eternally cheerful, sarcastic and creativity as her brand of emotions. And it resulted to a very enthusiastic Celestian that Lady Scarlet saw fit to become a guardian of love. Now, Beca became Fat Amy's glorified lab rat. She very passionately offered her services to Lady Scarlet to become Beca's personal tourist in Celest.

"Of course Lady Beca."

"Just Beca is fine Amy."

"Alright then," Fat Amy said still unable to hide her giddiness. "But you did not answer my question though, what were you and Jesse doing?"

Beca felt her face coloring and getting warm. She glanced at Jesse and saw that her former puppy was clearly unable to interpret what just happened between them. And so to avoid any confusion and to save herself from having to deducing her feelings on top of her understanding her feelings about her new home, she will run away. Again. As she did from every other home that offered her a feeling of belonging.

Her heart was protesting against her decision. But she can't face this now.

"Ahm…I got what I wanted from Jesse Amy. We were just talking. That's how humans talk on earth. No need to be too protective. We can…ahm…we can go back now." _Good grief what a liar you are Beca. _

Beca didn't even risk looking back at Jesse. She hurriedly went past Fat Amy, walking with bated breath until she heard Fat Amy floating near her.

She was halfway through the meadow when she realized she was still holding her breath. She turned her head sideways and saw Fat Amy had a very curious look on her face. She was floating calmly beside her but was muttering under her breath. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked Fat Amy.

"I was talking to myself and also you and Jesse looked funny together," Fat Amy said without so much as thinking through it. "You both looked like over ripe tomato when I spoke out."

Beca felt her face get warm again from embarrassment. She didn't realize the actual extent of what Fat Amy witnessed. And given that she is a guardian of love, she might be concocting some premature ideas about her and Jesse's relationship. Something that she hasn't quite interpreted yet herself.

It seemed like her heart were trying to tell her something, making her want something than she cannot carry. There are a lot of things that she needs to sort through. _Will we ever say the words we're feeling? _Beca thought.

"That's just us playing with each other," _Lame Beca, _"We had a rather non-human interaction when Jesse and I first met. He was—he was puppy when I first met him," Beca recounted nervously.

"I did hear that. Unfortunately, since no one yet knows that Jesse found you everyone still sees him as someone who ruined a world."

"Ruined a world? That seems to be a harsh way of describing it."

"You would think so but it is the truth. The world he was tested in crumbled and had to rebuild their society because of what he has done. Why did you think his punishment was so severe? The truth is he would have been banished entirely if not for being a High Order Guardian's son."

It never hit on Beca that she didn't actually know everything about Jesse and here she was wanting more. Is it just her or this whole business is proving to her more and more difficult. She sighed inwardly. She's only been two days in Celest and she feels more like a fish out of the water that she have ever felt in her life. This was supposed to be her home.

She glanced back, only finding she can just see a tiny outline of the lake. _That was home back on earth._

* * *

The day passed like a blurred montage in a movie for Beca. After saying that she's going to stay on her room—saying she got tired from their morning walk and found she was dizzy to do anything else, she excused herself from Fat Amy. Luckily her mother wasn't in her hall as of the moment. Probably busy fine tuning everything for her party. _What a surreal life I'm living right now. _

Beca stood in the middle of her room. Everything, everywhere she go felt empty. Her room was red and white in color, with one bed, one pillow, one blanket and a closet without clothes. She's yet to get some clothes as she just gave her measurements to one guardian of love who was in charge of every robe of the guardians. She was still in the clothes she came in when she arrived yesterday.

Once again, she felt like she aged a considerable amount. _What is happening? Where am I? Someone tell me what I should do._ These were just some of the questions Beca repeated to herself every time she was transferred in another foster home. She closed her eyes and found the only answer she was getting was remembering Jesse's face when it was so close to her.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hole on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

Beca started singing with whispered breath. She felt some small tears were falling from her eyes. She walked to her bed, sat down and covered her face with her hands. With all that she is, everything that she was feeling, she sang without making a sound.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and_

_Tear down all the walls?_

_Will we ever have our happy enfin_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

* * *

For a few minutes, Jesse was frozen in the ground as he watched Beca walking fast away from him. It seemed that what he thought was Beca's consent might be him trapping her in the situation. He was already so close to her that Beca might have been compelled just to give in to not embarrass him. _Stupid. How could you assume that she wants you the way that you do?_ Jesse sighed and carried his heavy feet back to his home.

This morning confirmed two things in Jesse's life: one that he needs to regain his ground in Celest and two, Beca doesn't feel the way he feels about her. _Maybe she just needs some time to figure everything out Jesse._ But no, his conscience couldn't be more wrong. Beca walked so fast away from him that he felt like she almost adapted the floating abilities of the Celestians.

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive?_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on, I stay stron_

_Wondering if we still belong_

When did he turn into a soppy mess? Years on earth made Jesse more acquainted to feelings and interaction and his interaction to Beca is turning him into something he didn't understood. He was a guardian of Intelligence. Everything is as black and white as every fact that was introduced to him. But something inside him, the part that was human have always felt more than the clinical aura of the guardians of Intelligence.

Maybe him being punished and banished on earth was a blessing because he got to meet Beca. More than her being the daughter of the most celebrated couple in Celest, she broke her punishment. And she accepted who he was. She listened to his explanation however ridiculous it sounded the night she found him naked in her bedroom. She helped him accept the life he had on earth. Only to be kidnapped by an ages-old guardian of Intelligence.

They should have stayed on earth. _Will we ever go back to how we were?_

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

'_cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever be pretending?_

Jesse felt a faint aura somewhere singing the same song he was singing.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. Your reviews are always welcome. I need critique too so don't hesitate to tell me that I suck :P It will hurt but I will take it constructively.

Follow me on twitter: BeiahPN4 or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	20. Anything could happen Pt 1

A/N: Anyone find the lake scene similar to the Breakfast Club scene in Beca's room? No? Ok.

Because this is the 20th chapter, I pulling all the stops. Heehee :P

On to the story then

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters

* * *

The next few days flew by for both Jesse and Beca which made it almost impossible for them to see each other.

Not that it was disagreeable to Jesse.

After their little moment in the lake, Jesse felt a little embarrassed of himself for hoping too much. He doesn't even know how to approach the subject if he is to face Beca right now.

Fortunately, he was deemed necessary by his mother, Lady Swan who took it on herself to recalibrate his aura to feeling like a Celestian again. His knowledge of the musical varieties and theories of earth made Lady Swan enamored completely that she asked Jesse to transfer it to her guardians.

Transferring of knowledge through the mind was an ability only guardians of Intelligence were capable of. Although Celestians are able to communicate through the mind, they cannot transfer it especially from one mind to a group's. Which is basically what Jesse has been doing for the past few days.

The guardians of Music are incredibly essential in the upcoming celebration in Beca's honor. Being the child of Lord Nightingale, the first High Order Guardian of Music, Beca also held prominence in the said order. So much so that Lady Swan also asked Jesse to prepare a special presentation in which they will introduce using words in their music. What they call lyrics back on earth.

And now, staring at a blank space inside Lady Swan's hall where Jesse spends most of his time, he was literally going through every song he gathered from earth to aptly honor Beca.

And yet, all he could think about was Anything Could Happen, one of the songs he learned days before going back to Celest. It had the celebratory sensation and yet the words were not right.

_I don't think I need you, _Jesse sang in his head. _How could a song that talks about things happening by fate be certain about not needing someone?_

Of course he wanted the song presentation to be as special and as beautiful no matter how conflicted he is feeling right now. "And I need her," Jesse said to no one in particular.

"Who do you need?" somebody asked from behind him. Jesse turned around and saw the goofy smile on Ben Jiee's face. He felt his own face breaking into a mischievous smile. "No one. Do I look like I need someone?"

"I don't think it needing you are feeling, my friend. I think it's sort of a wanting." Ben Jiee said settling beside Jesse and staring at the same space he was staring at.

Jesse gulped and stared at Ben Jiee with widened eyes. Was he really that obvious? He was answered with a chuckle from his companion. The guardian of music looked at him and clasped his shoulders.

"Relax Jesson. You'd think you heard someone told you that Lady Swan died." Ben Jiee sighed and released Jesse's shoulders. "I can feel it in your aura. Every time you transferred knowledge, it's—it's not as clinical as you were before. There are emotions in some of the songs that you transferred. Especially that one song described as She keeps me warm. That had the strongest emotion from all the songs so far. And something about I want to hold your hand."

The space that Jesse was staring at suddenly became that only thing that existed in Jesse's line of sight as he processed what Ben Jiee just said. She keeps me warm was the first song he sang for Beca. Under the moonlight and stars back when all he knew was that Beca can be the one to break his curse. And yet, he knew that something shifted that day. Maybe it was the reason why his punishment was broken. Maybe because at some point that night, he was able to touch Beca's heart that way she did to him.

His thought was interrupted when a hand appeared in front of his eyes. Ben Jiee clearly wasn't done talking about his observations of his knowledge transfer when he spaced out. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Jesse asked. "I asked if you have decided what song will we be presenting for Lady Harmony," Be Jiee asked again

"Oh, I still haven't actually. Also, when you're with me, can you possibly refer to Lady Harmony as Beca. It still feels odd that everyone in here calls her that." The truth was, hearing Beca be called as Lady Harmony only adds more confusion to his already stormy heart. On top of him not being able to sort out what his heart wants and needs, there is the issue of Beca being the most celebrated Celestian and him being one of the low regarded guardians thanks to his stint that punished him back on earth.

It would be a week since he's come back to Celest and yet all the other guardians were still wary of his presence. They were unable to trust him after what he's done. The only reason he is able to move around Celest is because of his mother. And a few guardians—that is a number barely managing to exceed the number of his fingers who are still blessedly loyal to him—in the sense that they still believe in his capabilities. Like Ben Jiee.

"Oh," Ben Jiee scratched the back of his neck, "I thought you would have decided by now. I felt you keen on another song the other day for the celebration."

Jesse sighed inwardly. It's becoming apparent on him that his feelings are a wreck since other people are noticing it already. "Yes, yes I am keen on one song. Anything Could Happen. The musical structure of that song is very celebratory and it's quite new to Beca's ears so she might enjoy it more. However, the words are a bit off for me."

"Yeah, I think so too. Who would be so certain in not needing when it says that anything could happen? The words are so contradictory."

"Even so, don't you think the tune is very apt?" Being a guardian of music doesn't merely rely on knowing the tune. Although they have only recently discovered words included with the tune care of Jesse, guardians of music educates themselves through the history and the meaning of music. As they say, it is not about just knowing the tune; it is about what it is for. As music should be. There's only a handful of worlds that had music resulting in a handful of guardians in that order. But still, there's a certain specialness in it the Jesse had always believed in. "The words may be contradictory but still, it tells of her story," Jesse added.

"Do you really believe in that Jesson?" Ben Jiee asked. Jesse looked at his companion. Of all the ages that Jesse's known Ben Jiee, he's always been the eager one—eager to learn, to understand, to deliver. He is too curious and too knowledgeable for a guardian of music. But when he sings, a being will feel its happiest. That's the power of his voice. Ben Jiee believes in the power of how things appear to be. He delights in everything he newly discovers to the point of driving all of the guardians of music crazy for oversharing. It was a blessed thing actually that Jesse was Lady Swan's adopted son to absorb all of Ben Jiee's energy.

He looked at Ben Jiee with bated breath, unsure of how to answer his question. "I wasn't before that's for sure. I believed in the precise, in what the facts tell me. But you know me Ben Jiee, there's always been a part of me that disagreed with the known. And I believed in that more strongly after spending all those ages on earth. Especially so when I met Beca."

They heard some voice outside in the music hall's inner court. They were singing one traditional song of Lady Swan's world. The soft high and lows of their voices somehow soothe Jesse's heart. "Did you know that she literally saved me?" Ben Jiee's eyes and raised eyebrows told him to go on with his story. "I was being chased by a big man. I mean big in the way of size and terrible attitude. He was chasing me for days. I was at the end of my will. I didn't want to go on anymore. I just wanted to die that day."

Jesse looked at the direction of the inner court. The guardians who were practicing were in the middle of the tune's climax. Which was always the best part. The mix of different voices combined with it''s different powers, it's one heck of a fruit shake for a Celestian's aura.

"She found me. Right in the bush where I collapsed. Carried me back to her home, fed me and gave me a home. I've never been more alive and comfortable till that day. I forgot all my cares, everything that was weighing me down. Every disappointment I had with myself." Jesse looked at Ben Jiee and said, "I forgave myself that day. Because I finally discovered a person existed who was capable of genuine care. Beca restored hope in me. She became my last hope."

* * *

Beca had a huge problem with Celest. And it began with the numerous titles of the different Guardians of the High Order alone.

For example, her Lady mother was Lady Scarlet, the Crimson Guardian, Guardian of Love of the High Order. It means basically that she understands fully the different aspects and cultural ideals of love of the different worlds Celest had discovered. And that she had been historically conscious of Love's existence as an ideal. She was also the first human being Celestian.

And that she was the child of the Great Celest, the very being who created Celest.

Now that was the biggest surprise for her most of all. Lady Scarlet told her that not many Celestians knows that she was the Great Celest's child. At that time, Celestians having children was simply not done. But when the Great Celest discovered earth, he fell in love with Lady Scarlet's mother—a simple soul somewhere in the south of America. It was even possible that only Lord Xanthous, the Golden Guardian, highest guardian of Intelligence were the only one who knows. He was the one the Great Celest was with when he discovered earth.

All this history and personal sharing happened in the span of days building up to the celebration in Beca's name. Her mother thought that they needed to know each other, understand one another so that Celest will believe that she was really the Lady Scarlet and Lord Nightingale's daughter.

It was forced but she can't do anything about it. She was stuck in Celest now, not knowing how to go back to earth. And spending time with her mother meant she didn't have any reason to seek the company of Jesse. What happened between them was something she still couldn't understand. If she was to build a life in this world, she had to deal with him some day or another but right now was not the time.

She looked outside from the terrace of their blue and white house. What she saw in her dream just a few days ago materialized before her eyes in a span of hours—from agreeing to rebuild her life with Lady Scarlet to the moment she had with Jesse.

She stood up from her bed and looked at the clothes she was to wear in the celebration. It was red and white, the colors of her parents. It was the most beautiful dress she ever had the chance of owning. A sleeveless long dress with a long v-neck.

The whole dress was made in silk, the white one and accented with a semi-sequined red linen. She even had reddish long gloves to go with it.

Every beautiful thing that she only dream of before is coming true before her eyes. Ever since she met Jesse, it's like anything could happen. Anything could be possible.

And yet, why does she feel like nothing about this was true?

Her thoughts drifted to her former puppy. She smiled to herself and thought that that was the last days she actually was happy. Truly happy. Jesse as a puppy may not have spoken a thing but he always made her happy. Made her forget about her disappointment with herself. Made her believe in music and the possibilities of the world. Could it be that their coming here might have destroyed that more than made it stronger? Their scene at the lake would have proven that. Already their feelings for each other were crumbling.

Beca scoffed at herself. _Stop it Beca. You should stop being disappointed at yourself. Look at you, you are part of something extraordinary albeit strange and increbily hard to you found your mom. _"And I found mom," Beca reassured herself.

She breathed in. _How I wish bravery can be taken in from the rain, _she wondered to herself.

No matter what though, she's here. She needs to accept it. Besides, with everything that's happening to her life, anything could possibly happen.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. part 2 is just the next one.


	21. Anything could happen Pt 2

A/N: I hope I can accomplish this arc in a very satisfying manner. Tell me what you think so far.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

The day greeted Beca with a cloudless sky and a slight chill in the air. Despite everything that she's thinking and feeling, Beca slept soundly for the first time since arriving in Celest. However, the day reminded her that this was the day of the celebration. What with the Messenger, a Celestian with a big, booming voice, announcing to every corner of Celest of the upcoming event.

She stared at the ceiling of her room and wondered what the day will offer. One thing sure about it was this day will change her whole life. Not only was she to be presented in the whole of Celest, she will also be assigned to an order.

Being the child of the former Guardian of Music and the current Guardian of Love added some challenge to the High Order in assigning where she would be training. _Everything just keeps on piling one another, _Beca thought.

She heard a knock on her door and the voice of her mother asking her permission if she could come in.

"Yeah, come in." Somehow, Beca still can't call Lady Scarlet mother all the time. She only calls her that when her response needed it or if she's asking another question.

Lady Scarlet entered with a tray of breakfast. "I thought I could give you a breakfast in bed treatment." Her mother laid the tray in front of her while she sat up on her bed. She saw the tray with a very traditional human breakfast—eggs, bacon, some vegetable salad, some variety of fruits and juice. _Breakfast treat?_

"Do not worry. You do not need to finish everything on the tray. I just put everything I thought was included in your breakfast diet. If there is anything you do not like on the tray or would like to change, just tell me. Also, I hope this would not be too much of an intrusion, may we share the breakfast?"

Beca felt like her mother was trying too much to smother her with mother-daughter moments. She can't do anything about it though as she accepted her mother's asking of building a new life with her. _I guess I just have to get used to being taken care of._ Which was something she never imagined would happen to her. "Of course, we can share," she replied sincerely to her mother.

Pretty soon, Beca was standing in front of a full length mirror entirely dressed and made up. Her long brown hair was in a bun with some of her hair falling down in front of her face and some at her back. Her face was colored with a blue eye shadow, the color of the sky with a light black line on her eyes. She decided it was too thin that she gave herself some touch up. Fortunately, she had the good sense to ask the one who colored her face to leave some of the make-up.

She sat on her bed to put on her high-heeled pointed close-toe sandals colored in gradient red to white. It was adorned with tiny diamonds at the heel that glints off the light when she walks. It was like having a mini disco on her feet.

_This is real Beca, _Beca caught herself thinking. She pinched herself to really grasp the situation.

Her mother, along with her army of guardians magically appeared in her open door, ready to bring her to the High Order's Ampitheater where every bit of monumental change in Beca's life will begin.

* * *

So far the celebration had gone to no hitch. This was the thought that was running in Jesse's mind after mindlessly going around the whole amphitheater again. He doesn't know why he's been going around the whole place. Possibly to shake the nerves he was feeling.

Ironically, his job today was very simple. He was only to lead the "special presentation" the Order of Music had prepared for Lady Harmony Scarletchild. _Beca. _This was also the first time he'd seen Beca after their scene at the lake.

He was standing at the back of the guardians of music who already were singing since the beginning of the day. Sometime in the middle of the day was Beca's presentation. He hadn't seen her yet when the guardians suddenly changed their repertoire into a grand, majestic number.

Lady Scarlet came floating in with an army of guardians of love, red robes floating in the open air.

And then he saw her.

His jaw dropped. Beca looked ethereal. She was standing in the middle of four guardians of love donned in a dress—an incredibly elegant and beautiful silk dress colored in white and red. The dress seemed to light her hair on fire. Her hair was bun up with little strands of her hair flowing in front of her face and at the back of her neck. The dress revealed some skin he's never seen before even while he was in his dog form in Beca's apartment. A bit of her chest was shown in her v-neck dress and her shoulders were bare save from the ones covered by her long gloves.

But her face, she had fire in her eyes he had never seen before. Her face was set seriously. Like she was trying hard not to trip on her shoes.

Most especially, she looked like a Celestian. His heart raced against his chest. He gulped air and found himself a bit short in breath. He felt a strange sensation at the pit of his stomach. So he moved away and began walking his first circle around the amphitheater.

He sighed to himself and looked at the stage in which Beca was situated. The Guardian of Habitat and the oldest Celestian just finished his Welcome, Congratulations and Remembrance for Lady Harmony, Lady Scarlet and the late Lord Nightingale. Too many Guardians of the High Order have given their brand of Welcome, Congratulations and Remembrance all of which tells the same thing—that he doesn't have a chance on fully acting what he felt as of the moment.

Already, the color of the sky was in different dark hues of blue, gray, purple and orange. The light was slowly fading and his time to lead the guardians of music is coming close. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Ben Jiee his ever loyal friend was already grinning wide.

The time has come.

* * *

Beca's back hurt like hell from sitting stiffly for hours. Since coming in _majestically _inside the High Oder's amphitheater, she hasn't move from her sitting spot. A serious and an occasional smile will grace her face after every High Order Guardian had offered their Welcome, Congratulations and Remembrance. Most of which she doesn't understand.

She looked at her mother who was the face of dignified calm. Some of the Guardians have managed to coax small tears from Lady Scarlet's eyes. _She must be remembering dad. I hope I was able remember him too._

She looked at her back again and saw the swirling musical notes forming the face of her dad. "Mother?" she said calling the attention of Lady Scarlet. Her mother was turning her head when the Guardian of Habitat had by then finished his welcome. Beca stood up, bowed low to thank the huge Guardian for his welcome so that he can continue with his Congratulations.

Upon sitting, Beca realized she can't break her mother's attention right now as the Guardian of Habitat was addressing Lady Scarlet directly for his Congratulations speech. "…earth was a most intriguing and enchanting place and many of the places rebuilt inside Celest was patterned in the different habitats we found all over earth." Beca heard the Guardian of Habitat said. "And it was with great honor as I've remembered the Great Celest said that we discovered Earth. And Congratulate you once again Lady Scarlet for becoming the first human guardian…." He went on and on with the many ideals and the fascinating discoveries they found on earth alone and that he had always felt the specialness of this world.

The Guardian of Habitat's Congratulations and Remembrance went on for another 2 hours. Beca inwardly groaned. Almost all of the High Order Guardians more or less talked for 2 hours. She wondered if the lights in the sky were controlled by Celestian guardians too for it did not darkened until the Guardian of Habitat's last words.

Finally, he bowed low to which Beca and Lady Scarlet answered with a nod of their heads. Beca noticed the guardians of Music, who were singing since the beginning of the day gathered once again in front of them.

And then she saw him.

Jesse, clad in golden robes walked in front and bowed low to her and Lady Scarlet. "Lady Scarlet," Jesse looked at her mother, "Lady Harmony," he looked at her. "At the request of my Lady Mother, Lady Swan we have adapted the human ingenuity of using words to fully give definition to the music that we sing. We offer this song titled Anything Could Happen to Lady Harmony to encourage and celebrate that despite the many ages of her missing from Celest, she was found once again in a most fortune circumstance, proving that anything could happen."

Jesse bowed low and walked back to the line of guardians of music. Beca vaguely remembers what Anything Could Happen sounded like but at the start of the guardians of Music's singing, she felt the hair at her back stood up.

The guardians of Music began with a harmony at the beginning of the song. The song clicked in Beca's ears and she remembered how the song went. Only, the guardians of Music's rendition were much grander. Jesse once again stepped out of the line and began singing alone, only his voice ringing inside the amphitheater.

_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

_We held our breath_

_To see our name are written_

_On the wreck of '86_

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

Jesse's voice swam inside Beca's ears and heart. She felt her mind stirring and a strange sensation inside her stomach fighting to take residence. At first, Jesse was looking at her Lady Mother. Then she found his brown eyes looking at hers, eyes full of wanting—the same eyes she found at the lake just a few days ago.

His voice was rejoined by the guardians of Music at the chorus.

_Yet since we found our_

_Since we found out_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could_

_Hoo hoo hoo hooooooh_

_Hoo hoo hoo hooooh_

Now Jesse was joined by Ben Jiee and another female guardian as they sang the second verse

_After the war we said we'd fight together_

_I guess we though that's just what humans do_

_Letting darkness grow_

_As if we need its palette and we need its colour_

_But now I've seen it through_

_And now I know the truth_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could_

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_

_I'll give you everything you need, oh_

_I'll give you everything you need_

_And I do, I need you_

_He changed the lyrics, _Beca thought feeling her heart racing faster. She was locking eyes with Jesse since he first looked at her.

_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

_We held our breath_

_To see our names are written_

_On the wreck of '86_

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

_Yet since we found out_

_Since we found out_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_I know it's gonna be_

_Oh, whoa_

_But I do, I need you_

_But I do, I need you_

_But I do, I need you_

_But I do, I need you_

There was small smile on Jesse's lips to which Beca responded with her own smile.

It was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry if I'd be leaving you hanging like this. That's why I've put two new chapters. I am trying my best to write the next parts of the chapters because they will be hard to write. But don't worry, I'm not done yet.

Just so you won't attack me or bite me, here's a summary of what's going to happen for the next chapters: The Lord Xanthous reveals his true colors and real plans for Celest. As for Jesse, he finds himself once again at the mercy of a yellow eyed man, hoping and praying that Beca is safe somewhere inside the yellow halls of the Golden Guardian.

Thank you for sticking with me and reviews are very very lovely.


	22. Everybody lies

A/N: As circumstances would have it, there's a super storm in our country and it means no work. Well, more than that of course, I'm a bit afraid of everyone saying it's in the top 12 strongest storms to ever hit the planet O_O

Anyway, there's a different storm happening here. Thank you so much for everyone who's still sticking to the story. This is a bit long because of some explanations needed.

For better reading or understanding Lord Xanthous' actions listen to Jason Walker's song Everybody Lies.

I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters.

* * *

There was a taste of bile in her mouth. She doesn't remember how she got it but it was inside her mouth, bitterly teasing her and feeding her mind hundreds of questions.

_Where am I?_ Beca asked herself. Besides tasting bile, her head was so heavy on her neck. She sluggishly opened her eyes and saw that she was inside a pristine room, void of color except the color yellow.

_Yellow. _She racked her brains to remember who was always in yellow. The face of Xolan Quinn briefly crossed her mind. Realization dawned on Beca as she saw who Xolan resembled uncannily in Celest. _Lord Xanthous! What the hell?! _her mind shouted.

Almost as if she summoned him, Lord Xanthous appeared, opening the door of the room she was in. The Golden Guardian had a creepy smile on his face and his eyes, it was burning with lust. Lust for what, Beca hadn't the faintest idea. She wanted to speak but found that shock had made her unable to do so.

Lord Xanthous' yellow robes swish across the room as he made his way in front of Beca. Beca found that she was tied a pillar. _That's why my head felt so heavy. _Her head was numb from hanging.

"Lady Harmony, or Ms. Rebecca Mitchell," he addressed Beca grandly, "You may be wondering what is happening in here." Beca's captor took a yellow chair and sat in front of her. He crossed his legs and the smug smile that donned his face a while ago disappeared.

"You see you are reminder of something I lost. Something that I worked all my life to gain once again but lost altogether. I still tried to fix it. Still tried to reached for it but I found that I cannot. We guardians of Intelligence never trust in feelings. I for one never believed in fate. I never believed that things happen for a reason purely because the Universe had a greater power to which the Universe is just a toy to. I believe in that everything we do, we do for our own. We do with our own volition with the complete knowledge of its equal circumstances. Of the dominoes it would push as humans would believe."

The man in front of Beca lost the seriousness in his face and all she could she was a sad, sad man. Of what he was sad about, she was sure she would know in a few moments. "You look so much like Lord Nightingale, did anybody tell you that?" Beca shook her head. Even her mother never said that. "The High Order was supposed to give you to the Order of Music before I stepped in. She already lost him why does she have to go through living with the shadow of that being," Lord Xanthous said more to himself.

"What are you talking about," Beca asked finally finding her voice. Lord Xanthous gave her a sad smile. "I am talking about lying. The truth lies. Knowledge lies. Everybody, everything lies at one point in its existence and it changes the whole Universe. At that, I am going to tell you a story Rebecca."

Beca winced at the use of her whole name. But she didn't interrupt the Guardian of Intelligence, afraid of what he would do.

"Five hundred years ago, the Great Celest—this world's pioneer discovered earth. I was with him then, training under him. I was one of the first Celestians. Almost everything you see in here, I have experienced and I have mandated. All of that under the orders of Lord Celest. Our world was beings of knowledge. We devour the basic things, eager to understand how this and that works. Lord Celest was of our kind. He took me under his wing at a very young age. For many years, we collected knowledge and history of the different worlds across the Universe. But Lord Celest was a hungry being. He desired more than accumulating knowledge but of controlling it, using it to manipulate. By then, we had no concept of what was wrong or right. Everything we did that time, we did to accomplish building this world. We succeeded after thousands of years. Lord Celest found that the knowledge we gathered, no matter how we were beings who fed on it would not contain everything we discovered. It was the reason he established the guardians."

"Everything was going smoothly," Lord Xanthous continued. "Lord Celest discovered the Ideals and then established the High Order of which he was then the Golden Guardian of Intelligence. Although there were different leaders— High Order Guardians for the different ideals, the last decisions were still made by Lord Celest. He was ruthless in being frigid. A lot of guardians were banished then, unable to fulfill Lord Celest's expectations. He was back and forth dictating the actions of the whole Celest and discovering different worlds across the Universe. And since he was my mentor, I adopted the same rigid attitude that he had with everything. Facts were as it is. Nothing will ever change. But everything changed when Lord Celest discovered earth."

Lord Xanthous stood up from the chair he was sitting on and slowly paced the room, occasionally glancing at Beca, while continuing his story. "He was very angry at the nature of earth at first. Because everything he had known were trampled by what earth was. We discovered conscience, discovered emotions that confused what the facts were telling us. Human beings lived in uncertainty everyday and yet they press on. You press on," he said facing Beca. "And while until today I am frustrated by this trait, it slowly grew on Lord Celest. We travelled endlessly across earth gathering knowledge. We were the only ones then who knew about earth. Lord Celest felt very possessive about earth."

Beca's captor shook his head. "And then he fell in love with that woman," his voice suddenly was laced with a tinge of anger. "He relished in that discovery and declared it the greatest discovery of his lifetime. By then, we knew how to transform and he immediately transformed into a human man. As fortune would have it, the woman fell in love with him."

"I have never seen such _emotions _till I saw Lord Celest fall in love. I was disgusted at him by that time. I resented his leadership and although I was not part of the High Order, rallied that he be ousted. I lost for lack of reason. Since the High Order did not know of earth and out of loyalty to my mentor, I was unable to give foundation to my allegations. He spent more time on earth than any other world we have discovered. And then one day, he went back to Celest, face utterly crushed with sadness and holding an infant. He came to me first. Unable to utter any word, the Great Celest cried in front of me. Cried many tears while holding that infant. Tears were just streaming from his eyes. The woman he fell in love with died from childbirth, from giving life to the Great Celest's offspring."

"Imagine my surprise Rebecca. I had knowledge about offsprings and multiplication. Knowledge, mind you. And seeing that it brought great sorrow to the Great Celest, I wanted none of it. But Lord Celest charged me to take care of the well being of his offspring. It shocked everyone when Lord Celest faded away. I was voted to become the next Guardian of Intelligence."

"My first act was to declare the existence of earth. And presented Lord Celest's child, omitting the information that she was the Great Celest's child. The child grew with the greatest ideal Celest had ever known. She had love. She was born out of pure love anyway. It was then that the ideal of love was declared as part of the Orders. And that although this child was not of age yet, she would be the High Order Guardian for it. All of the High Order guardians were ancient beings, leaders of their own right. But this child had none of it. All she had was this ideal that nobody understood besides her. I was angry at her. You should know by now that that was your mother. But since I was charged for her well being, I raised her. Taught her everything she knows. I was angry at her because I blamed her for Lord Celest's demise."

"But," Lord Xanthous voice quivered. He stopped for a moment and Beca saw small tears dropping from her eyes. "But everything changed when she turned to a youthful beauty. Her gentleness of spirit, along with her physical properties made her the envy of the whole Celest. That was when almost every Celestian adopted the form of the human beings. More and more, Celestians admired earth and admired Lady Scarlet. At first I was indifferent by the attention of the Celestians. But as time passed, I found that I wanted her attention for myself. I treasured the last days we had before she was trained to become a High Order Guardian." Lord Xanthous stood in front of Beca and looked her in the eyes. "I fell in love with her. Just like Lord Celest fell in love with Lady Scarlet's mother. She was everything to me. I found that I slipped in my duties because she clouded my mind. My time with her was by then limited as she was already simultaneously training and performing duties as a High Order Guardian."

"And then she fell in love with my father," Beca injected. Everything made sense now. But, why the hell was he telling all of this to her instead of to her mother? "Yes," Lord Xanthous replied voice thinning with emotions. "Yes, she did. And I hated her even more."

Lord Xanthous looked at her with eyes fiery with rage. "The most was when she had you." His voice was now painted with malice. The smug smile he had upon entering the room was back on his face.

"I watched her crumble in pain when Nightingale died and then you disappeared. I watched her feel everything I felt from losing the only father I knew and then losing my heart to her. I put you back on earth but wanting no blood for my hands ordered Xolan to kill. Stupid fool was not able to do it in all the years he followed you."

"And that wasn't enough?" Beca said seething. "You've gone through that length just to hurt her? Have you no forgiveness? You not only destroyed her, you destroyed me!"

"I have none," he replied icily.

"Then why the hell are you telling me all this? Why don't you just kill me now?" Beca spat.

"Because I want to hurt her more by killing you in front of her." The walls in the room started to move. Beca felt herself move sideways and then she was facing her mother—who was equally tied to an identical pillar across her.

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness. This was hard to write so do forgive me if it's super long in explanation or if I didn't do justice. Don't worry, working on the next one. But I need your opinion first. You might probably kill me for doing something like this. But I am working on the next one. Do tell me if I'm doing this wrong. And I'm sorry if I destroyed something.


End file.
